<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living With The Avengers / Peter Parker by Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938445">Living With The Avengers / Peter Parker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter/pseuds/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter'>Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, therapy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Happy, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Self-Harm, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter/pseuds/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is 12 when May and Ben are murdered. He goes to live with the Avengers but he is suffering from loss, anxiety, nightmares and depression. Can the Avengers help him recover and raise him properly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set just after Age of Ultron and Peter is imagined as a young Tom Holland.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was 12 years old. He had known twice the amount of heartbreak compared to an average kid. HIs parents died when he was 5 and he had no grandparents. Then when he was 12 his aunt and uncle (his only guardians) were killed coming out of a shop. Now he had no one. All he had was his stupid powers. He had all these powers but he couldn't save his own family. He generally thought that he was going to have to go into the system when his aunt and uncle died but it turned out SHIELD has had tabs on him and his powers for years. He was sat in the apartment just watching TV like an ordinary 12 year old when Nick Fury sat down beside him.</p><p>"Peter?" Fury said, trying to hold eye contact with the kid. Peter looked at the floor. He hadn't spoken since his aunt and uncle's death.</p><p>"I know you might not want to talk to me but it is important that you tell me how you feel." Fury said.</p><p>Peter stared at the floor. He didn't want to talk to this weird man with the eye-patch. </p><p>"Well, I guess your wondering what is going to happen to you now huh?" </p><p>No reply.</p><p>"I have decided that due to your powers and your history, the best placement for you is with the Avengers. They will help you learn to control your powers and your feelings. It will be good for you Peter."</p><p>Tears formed in Peter's eyes. May and Ben (his aunt and uncle) were being forgotten that fast. No one cares that they died. They are unimportant.</p><p>"Happy is going to take you now Peter and you can meet your new family." Fury said, nodding at Happy.</p><p>"I hope to see you when you are feeling better Peter." Fury said, hoping his choice will help the kid.</p><p>Now that Fury was gone Happy stared awkwardly at Peter.</p><p>"So, are you gonna go to the car or what?" Happy asked, unsure. He had never really dealt with a mourning kid before.</p><p>Peter just stared at the ground like there was something really interesting there.</p><p>Happy walked around to the kid and pulled him up. He tried to do it as carefully as possible, not wanting to hurt the kid. He wasn't really sure what to do. Fury had said to be extremely careful when dealing with Peter because they needed him to respond to them. He walked Peter to the car and buckled him in. He looked into those little doe eyes and wanted to take the sadness out of them. He got into the front and started to drive through the city.</p><p>"It might take a while kid. Traffic ain't so good on a busy Saturday." Happy said, trying to make conversation.</p><p>Peter didn't want to talk to him. He hated the stares. All the sympathy. He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to live with the stupid avengers or train with them. He wanted his family back.</p><p>After about twenty minutes, they finally pulled up in front of Avengers Tower. </p><p>"Welcome home, I guess." Happy muttered, not know how well this whole thing was going to work.</p><p>Happy got out and opened Peter's door. To his relief, Peter stepped out and started to walk slowly. Happy walked beside him and steered him towards the elevator.  The living quarters and training rooms are on floor 11 so that's where you will be spending most of your time Pete. You alright with me calling you Pete?" Happy asked, wanting to make the kid feel welcome. Peter didn't answer. Happy's phone buzzed.</p><p>Fury - How is the kid?</p><p>Happy - Unresponsive sir.</p><p>Fury - We may need a therapist.</p><p>Happy - Judging by the car journey here, I think we might.</p><p>Fury - Keep trying, don't push him into anything.</p><p>Happy - Yes sir.</p><p>The elevator beeped, signalling they were on floor 11. The doors opened and sat on the sofas' were the Avengers. They all looked over. Happy started to walk out of the elevator but noticed the kid wasn't following. He tracked back and grabbed Peter's arm. He walked over the the Avengers pulling Peter along, causing many weird looks from the Avengers.</p><p>"He won't walk or anything so I guess that's up to you guys." Happy said, plonking Peter down on the sofa. Happy walked back to the elevator and left. All of the Avengers stared at Peter who messed with his hands.</p><p>"So you're Peter?" Steve asked after a while. Peter said nothing.</p><p>"Well, It's nice to meet you Peter." Natasha said, trying to break the ice. Usually she was good with kids. This was not the case with Peter.</p><p>Tony just stared at the kid. He saw so much sadness in his eyes it made him sad. He was going to be hard to make come round. Fury had warned him that the kid was really broken and depressed but Tony just presumed every kid was depressed. He wasn't expecting this.</p><p>"You gonna say anything or no?" Tony asked. Peter said nothing. Clint felt sorry for the kid. He was an orphan and had no family as well so he knew how Peter felt. He made a mental note to talk to Fury about doing therapy with Peter. He knew how hard it could be to trust people so he knew what he was doing.</p><p>"I think I'm going to go eat." Natasha said, signalling for Bruce, Thor and Clint to come with her. They obliged and moved to the next room. Tony and Steve stared at the kid.</p><p>"Well Steve is going to show you your room while I make some calls." Tony said, walking to his office.</p><p>Steve looked at Peter. What the heck was he supposed to do.</p><p>"Come on then Peter." Steve said, awkwardly. Peter stayed put. Steve walked over to Peter and pulled him up. He guided him through a corridor and to the room next to his.</p><p>"I'm next door, so if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Steve said, opening Peter's door. The room was cosy, it had a single bed with a blue checkered duvet in the corner and a white desk with a laptop on it. There was a TV hanging up opposite the bed and a dresser on the other side of the room. There were a couple of posters hung up that Tony and Bruce had scavenged from their stuff from when they were young. One of them was a star wars poster and the other was a rock band. Simple stuff. Peter stared at it blankly and looked quizzically at the rock band.</p><p>"It was Tony's from when he was your age." Steve said, smiling. Peter opened the door in the corner of his room, revealing an en-suite bathroom. It was nice. When he turned around Steve was sat on the bed, staring at Peter intently. Peter scuffed his shoes on the floor, feeling uncomfortable. </p><p>"Pete, for this to work, we need you to cooperate. I need you to cooperate." Steve said, trying to catch Peter's eye.</p><p>"Everyone here wants to help, but you've got to give us a chance." </p><p>Peter didn't want help he just scuffed his shoes harder. Steve sighed. This was going to be hard. He got up and went to the door.</p><p>"If you want to talk, I'll be watching a movie. I'm guessing you don't want to come to dinner so I'll bring you some food later. Is that okay?" Steve asked. Again, Peter was silent. Steve softly shut the door and headed off to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sat down next to Tony and sighed deeply.</p><p>"I'm guessing you've made no progress." Bruce said.</p><p>"He hasn't said anything!" Steve exclaimed.</p><p>"Well Fury did say his emotions are really fucked up, didn't he." Tony said.</p><p>"Well no shit  Mr Obvious!" Clint said, getting a laugh from Bruce.</p><p>"Children are not like that in Asgard. Many of them lose their parents at a very young age." Thor said, lost in deep thought.</p><p>"Well we aren't in Asgard are we dipshit!" Tony shouted, laughing a little.</p><p>"Language." Steve shouted, casting a nervous glance towards Peter's room.</p><p>"Oh sorry, we forgot you cared about that bullshit." Bruce said, making all of the others laugh. Steve sighed.</p><p>"Just keep it down a bit. We don't want to scare him." Steve said. Everyone nodded. Clint's phone pinged. He read the text and smiled.</p><p>"Fury said I can give Peter therapy sessions. I think it will be good talking to him with my experience of loss and everything." Clint explained to the others. They mumbled in agreement.</p><p>Finally, Natasha brought out the two tubs of lasagne. Everyone cheered. They all lumped clumps of lasagne and vegetables onto their plate and Steve remembered to do an extra plate. </p><p>"You feeling hungry tonight, Elvis?" Tony asked, making Natasha chuckle.</p><p>"It's for the kid." Steve said plainly. Everyone looked at each other.</p><p>"Your weirdly good at this Rodgers." Thor said. Steve laughed as he carried the plate of lasagne to Peter's room. He opened the door and found Peter sat on the edge of his bed, staring intently at the news on the TV. Steve finally got a good look at Peter. He had dark brown eyes like a doe and brown curly hair. He had a slim physique and perfect teeth. He was beautiful. Steve placed the food in front of Peter and went to leave the room.</p><p>"You like the news eh?" Steve said, laughing a little. Peter stared intently at the screen.</p><p>"Well goodnight, Bubba." Steve said, accidentally calling Peter the name his parents called him. Peter's head spun towards him in shock. Steve held his breath nervously. Peter stared at Steve. No one had ever called him by a pet name before. It felt .... good. Steve was about to have a panic attack thinking he'd messed everything up when Peter smiled at him. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. </p><p>Steve walked back to the table happily. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"Why you smiling Steve?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"The kid smiled at me." Steve replied, clearly still in shock. Clint smiled. </p><p>"Well done Steve!" Clint exclaimed. They had made a little bit of progress at least.</p><p>"Well I'm off to bed then. It's going to be a tough day tomorrow. We might not even be able to lure him out of his room. Goodnight everyone." Bruce said, getting up from the table.</p><p>"Night, Bruce." Natasha said.</p><p>Bruce wasn't wrong, tomorrow was going to be a very frustrating and tough day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was the first to wake. He had been having a nightmare but it wasn't a bad one. Not how it usually is. Now that he was awake, he didn't know what to do. He was starving. He didn't like lasagne but he didn't want to admit it to them so he just said nothing. However, sneaking to the kitchen could mean he would see someone and then he would have to deal with the god damn sympathy and the rest of it. He wasn't in the mood. Not today.</p><p>Against his better judgement, and starvation, he decided to go and get some food. He was skinny as it was, if he got any thinner he would be pure bone. He quietly opened his door and snuck out. Steve's door was open so he popped his head in because of pure curiosity. Steve was sprawled out over his double bed, shirtless. Peter giggled quietly. He ran on his tiptoes into the living room he had seen yesterday. Clint was passed out on the sofa with popcorn all over his face. Peter walked over to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed some waffles and a jar of Nutella. He pulled out a packet of 2 waffles and put them in the toaster. While they were toasting, he grabbed a knife and cut open the jar of Nutella. He popped the waffles out of the toaster and spread a generous amount of Nutella over it. He grabbed some maple syrup and poured a little bit over the top, just how he liked it.</p><p>Little did he know, Tony had been watching him as he worked.</p><p>"Sneaky little thing ain't ya kid." Tony said, making Peter jump. Tony chuckled.</p><p>"Honestly, I wouldn't of noticed you if i didn't need the bathroom so badly." Tony said, making himself a cup of coffee. He had a plan to try and make Peter talk. He wouldn't push it too much but it might work.</p><p>"So, what were your aunt and uncle like?" Tony asked. Peter dropped his plate and stood still.</p><p>"I read their files and they seemed very mediocre." Tony continued. Peter started to shake.</p><p>"It was a shame." Tony said, looking at Peter with interest. The whole room started to shake. Clint woke up and Steve ran into the room shirtless. Books were falling off shelves and chairs were falling over.</p><p>"They seemed nice." Tony said, carrying on. Steve shouted at him to stop. Peter shook in anger and the whole room shook even harder. Tony, Clint and Steve were finding it hard to stand. Peter was sobbing. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Peter was passed out on the floor.</p><p>"Fuck." Clint whispered, looking around him. Everything had fallen over. Cabinets had fallen out of the kitchen and plates were smashed everywhere.</p><p>"What the hell was that Tony!" Steve shouted.</p><p>"I needed to see what we are working with. Now we know we have to be really careful around him. This is minor. He needs to stay calm at all times." Tony replied. Steve calmed down.</p><p>"Just don't ever fucking do that again." said Steve, rubbing his forehead.</p><p>"That basically what i just said. Oh and by golly gosh, watch your language!" Tony exclaimed, making Steve laugh.</p><p>Just at that moment, Thor walked in with his hair all ruffled up.</p><p>"What the hell happened in here?" Thor asked, looking really confused. Everyone just laughed.</p><p>"Right, well what are we supposed to do now?" Steve asked.</p><p>"I personally think we should start by making him trust one of us. Then he will come around in time." Clint said.</p><p>"Well who is going to get to know him first?" Thor asked.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other.</p><p>"It's going to sound a bit crazy but I think he should trust Tony first. Tony is the smartest out of all of us so he could teach him and train him." Clint said.</p><p>"It makes sense." Steve said.</p><p>"Tony you are going to have to be around the kid 24/7. He is going to sleep with you for the time being in case he has nightmares and that shit happens. Get him to come round and like you and then teach him how to be one of us. You got that?" Clint explained, earning himself occasional nods from Thor.</p><p>"I got that, Legolas." Tony said. He walked over to the kid and picked him up bridal style. He gave a wave and then walked off to the lab. He walked in.</p><p>"Jarvis, wake up, daddy's home!" Tony shouted as lights blurred on around him.</p><p>"Good morning sir! Who is that accompanying you today?" Jarvis asked.</p><p>"Oh, this little guy is Peter. He's a bit sad and depressed so its best if you just leave him alone." Tony said, starting to click buttons. He was in the process of building Peter a training suit.</p><p>"Of course sir!" Jarvis replied.</p><p>Tony sighed. He had been designing the suit so that Peter can't be hurt at all. It was complicated. He made it so it absorbs every ounce of impact and causes no harm to the person wearing it. It was genius. Today he had to colour it and add a personal JARVIS to it.</p><p>After a couple of hours, Tony had coloured the suit red with little bits of blue around it. He knew that Peter called himself spider-man so  he added a big black spider in the middle. It was perfect. Now it was time to program the personal JARVIS.</p><p>Tony started by putting the training wheels protocol on so Peter can't instant kill or anything dangerous.</p><p>"Hmm, what shall we call you?" Tony thought aloud.</p><p>"Karen." Peter said, making Tony jump.</p><p>"Jesus. You scared me. Well Karen it is then kiddo." Tony said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, this is for you. So we can start training you like a proper Avenger." Tony said. Peter looked around him. He stood up and went to a table. Tony was fascinated by his interest and went and sat on the sofa Peter had been lying on.</p><p>Peter wanted to build his web shooter. It was his suit after all. He had been watching Tony work for a while. He felt like he could trust him a little bit. He walked around the lab and grabbed pieces he needed. He would do the web fluid after. He started to build the little shooter that went on his wrist. He screwed little bits together and placed it so it fit his wrist. Next he gathered the chemicals and made the fluid. He carefully inserted it around his wrist shooter. Next he went to the suit and nailed it onto the wrist. Now it was finished.</p><p>"Very good. Where'd you learn to do stuff like that?" Tony asked. Peter shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for talking any more. Peter walked out of the lab, past all of the other Avengers and into his room. He slammed the door.</p><p>"I'm a idiot! I can't trust a good for nothing douchebag like Stark!" Peter shouted to himself. He punched the wall repeatedly making holes all over it. Tony rushed in and grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Don't. Just don't. It's not worth it." Tony said, pulling Peter towards him. Peter resisted. Tony pulled harder. Peter pulled backwards making Tony stumble a bit. Steve walked in and noticed Peter's swollen and bloody knuckles.</p><p>"Stark! What happened?" Steve asked, looking worried.</p><p>"He was punching the wall and I-" Tony started. Peter ran into Steve's arms and Steve looked taken aback. Tony was lost for words. Peter held onto Steve tightly.</p><p>"It's okay bubba." Steve said, holing Peter tightly.</p><p>"I guess we have changed roles Rodgers." Tony said, laughing. Steve nodded. At that point, the other avengers walked in and looked shocked to see Peter hugging Steve.</p><p>"Oh ... wow." Bruce said as Natasha smiled at them. Clint pumped the air with his fist and Thor mouthed 'nailed it.'</p><p>Steve carried Peter into his room and sat him on the bed. He got a first aid kit and started to wrap Peter's knuckles up. Peter stared at him as he dressed his knuckles. </p><p>"There you go bud." Steve said, as he placed the first aid kit back. Peter said nothing. He wasn't in the mood.</p><p>"I want to go back to Tony." Peter said plainly. Steve stared at him.</p><p>"Tony?" Steve asked. Peter nodded. </p><p>"Okay. Tony it is." Steve said, walking out of the room. Tony was sat on the sofa watching some science tech show. He looked up at Steve as he walked in. Steve sat down on the sofa next to Tony.</p><p>"He wants you Tony." Steve said. Tony almost choked on his orange juice.</p><p>"Me?" Tony asked in shock. Steve nodded.</p><p>"Me it is then." Tony laughed getting up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony walked into Peter’s room kind of confused. Why the hell did he want the guy who kept pushing him? </p><p>“Pete? You said you wanted me?” Tony said unsure. Peter looked up.</p><p>“I want to go back to the lab.” Peter said. He had a plan and he would need to learn some stuff first before he could put the plan into action.</p><p>“Sure, come on then.” Tony said. They both walked down to the lab and Peter plonked himself down on the couch. This part would be crucial.</p><p>“So what do you want to do?” Tony asked, wondering what on earth Peter wanted in the lab.</p><p>“I want you to teach me how to do all of this.” Peter replied gesturing around him. Tony smiled a little.</p><p>“Ok, but we are going to have to start with the basics and if you get with that we can move onto more complex things.” Tony said. Peter nodded smiling. Tony was falling right into his trap. </p><p>Over the next few days, Tony taught Peter all about technology and science. To Tony’s surprise, Peter was really good at it all and was learning extremely quick. Peter wasn’t really talking to anyone and barely talked to Tony. He wasn’t the lovey dovey type. He didn’t want stupid connections with these idiots. The other Avengers were exasperated that they weren’t making progress with Peter. He wasn’t coming to dinner or talking to any of them.</p><p>“I really feel like we should have made more progress with Peter.” Bruce said, one night while they were all eating dinner.</p><p>“All we’ve gotten so far is a sentence and a small hug. This isn’t going how I want. What is he like in the lab Tony?” Natasha said, digging into a pie.</p><p>“He just watches me and then does it perfectly, no words exchanged.” Tony said.</p><p>“I think we need to start therapy with him now, if that’s okay with you Clint.” Steve said, looking at Clint.</p><p>“That’s fine. We can’t be too pushy though guys. He’s been through a lot.” Clint said. </p><p>“This child is very different to those I’ve met before. My brother never used to talk to anyone but then we got him fighting and he opened up.” Thor stated.</p><p>“Maybe Loki talking to him will help. You never know.” Tony said. Everyone agreed.</p><p>The next morning, Clint went and woke Peter up and asked him to meet him in his office. Once Peter arrived they both sat down opposite each other and just stared.</p><p>“Well Peter. Usually the person I’m talking to makes the first move but I guess in this case I’ll start.” Clint said, managing to hold eye contact with Peter for the first time.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer any of these questions but I think it will really help you,” Peter remained silent. He didn’t care.</p><p>“How did you feel the night of May and Ben’s death?” Peter stared at the ground. He didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m guessing that’s not the sort of question you want to answer. We’ll do something simpler. Instead of me asking you about your life, I’ll tell you about mine.” </p><p>“So when I was 2 my parents both died in a car accident. They had no family left alive so I had no one to go and live with. I was put in the system and lived in many foster homes. The problem was, not all of them wanted me for a long time and not all of them were nice. I was in and out of several different homes in a year. Some of them I was beaten, some of them just didn’t want me. It carried on like this until I was 15. I resorted to drugs because they took the pain away but they also put me in a really bad place. This is when Nick Fury found me. I was trained by SHIELD and look where I am now. You’re really lucky because your aunt May knew Tony most of her life because your mom used to date him. That’s part of the reason why Fury put you here.” Clint said. Peter was looking at him with interest.</p><p>“Well now you know about me, I want to know about you. Hmmm. What’s you favourite flavour of ice cream.” Clint asked.</p><p>“Cookie dough.” Peter said quietly to Clint’s surprise. He smiled.</p><p>“Man, I love cookie dough too but I’m a big fan of pistachio.” Clint said, making Peter smile.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Tony’s office, Tony and Steve were having a discussion.</p><p>“He’s your kid! Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Steve shouted.</p><p>“Keep your voice down! I didn’t know until May’s death. Turns out she left a note.” Tony replied, looking really nervous.</p><p>“God! If Peter ever finds out he’s going to freak out.” Steve said.</p><p>“He won’t. It’s between me, you and Clint.” Tony said.</p><p>“You told Clint before me!” </p><p>“Come on Steve! Clint is easy to talk to.” </p><p>Steve sighed.</p><p>“If he ever finds out, we are never going to be able to get him to trust us.” Steve said, rubbing his forehead.<br/>“Steve, everything is going to be fine. Just don’t worry about it.” Tony said, offering Steve a smile.</p><p>“Fine. Apparently Pepper is coming back tomorrow. She will love Peter.” Steve laughed.</p><p>“Hopefully.” Tony said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was almost ready to carry out his plan. Thanks to Tony, he now knew how to hack JARVIS so that was no longer a problem. He had been planning for a week on how to get out. He could use the suit to get out of the city and all of the information he needed he could hack thanks to Tony. First of all, he needed to hack the tracker on his laptop so he could get a VPN. Then he would buy a credit card and make a fake passport. So he did all of that with no problem. The next part he would have to wait until everyone was asleep. He decided he should go to dinner with them to avoid suspicion and get their hopes up.</p><p>When he heard Clint go into the kitchen he walked in.</p><p>“I want to eat with everyone tonight.” Peter said, making Clint jump.</p><p>“What. Really. Oh okay cool.” Clint said happily, they were finally getting somewhere.</p><p>Peter walked back to his room. Confidence established. Clint ran to the others and told them the good news. Everyone was much happier. Once Clint had made the burgers and fries, he called everyone to dinner. Just like he said, Peter came and sat down. Everyone tried not to stare at him but they did occasionally. Everyone started to eat and the conversations began.</p><p>“Yeah so I saw Arnold Choler the other day.”</p><p>”The Arnold Choler. Woah. Haven’t heard from him in years.”</p><p>“He was a good agent. It was a shame.”</p><p>“How is he doing?”</p><p>”Fine, fine. Looks a lot older y’know.”</p><p>“Tony didn’t you go vegetarian once?”</p><p>“Yeah for a day.”</p><p>“Why only a day?”</p><p>“Because the new chicken legend came out the next day.” Everyone laughed.</p><p>“So Peter, you like science and technology then?” Bruce said, trying to be friendly. Everyone looked at Peter.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” Peter said quietly. He had to make conversation or what was the point of coming.</p><p>“He’s damn well good at it as well, aren’t you Pete.” Tony said, acting like a proud father, which technically he was.</p><p>“Sure.” Peter said. Everyone carried on their conversations happily. Once they finished, everyone headed to their separate rooms. Peter headed to his own. He watched a film until everyone had fallen asleep. Then he snuck into Steve’s room. He grabbed Steve’s phone and credit card. He creeped back to his room and turned on his laptop. He made sure to turn Steve’s notifications to phone only so that it wouldn’t notify Steve’s computer. He transacted £1000 to his untraceable credit card. Next he cleared all of Steve’s phone and turned the tracker off. He was all set for the financial side of things. He took Steve’s credit card back and checked once again that everyone was asleep.</p><p>Next, he hacked JARVIS. It took him a while because it was very protected. However, he was trained well. Once he had finally managed to get into JARVIS, he turned off the tracker on him and his suit so he could leave. He decided to shut JARVIS down for ten minutes while he left and then it would be turned back on with the new updates. Peter also noticed that Tony had put the training wheels protocol on his suit so he turned that off. This was going to be fun. He was a ghost.</p><p>He snuck down to Tony’s lab and grabbed his suit. It was amazing. It had the best material and was perfect for swinging on webs. He also remembered to grab extra web fluid just in case he ran out. He was fully prepared. He put on the suit and he was as happy as ever. It was like the old Peter was back. He was going to get out. Be an adult and look after himself. He didn’t need the Avengers.</p><p>He nervously walked towards the elevator. </p><p>“Here goes nothing.” He whispered.</p><p>He stepped inside and pressed the launch pad button. He was going to jump off the top of the building and swing his way to the edge of the city, where he could catch a train to The Bronx. </p><p>PING</p><p>The elevator doors opened and he was on the launch pad. It was slightly windy but not too bad. Peter walked to the edge and looked down. It was 27 storeys down and looked as scary as hell. Peter took a deep breath. </p><p>“Come on Pete, you can do this!” He told himself confidently. Peter sighed and ran. He jumped and pressed his web mechanism on his wrist. A web sprung out and clung to a nearby building. He swung round the city so fast he was feeling slightly dizzy. Luckily, the city was empty and deserted at this time of night. He swung around for a bit before heading to the train station. He had done the hardest bit. He walked through the doors and headed for the bathrooms. He took off his suit and looked at himself in the mirror. He ruffled his hair up a bit and put on a cap and sunglasses. He changed into a t-shirt with a Romanian flag on it. He had learnt Romanian when he was a kid so he decided to put that on his nationality when he was creating his fake passport.</p><p>Now that he was all changed, he headed to a ticket barrier. An old man was sat there half asleep. Peter tapped on the glass and the man jerked up a little.<br/>“How can I help you kind sir?” The old man asked, smiling.</p><p>“Buna! Can  ….  I  ….. buy ticket?” Peter asked in a thick Romanian accent.</p><p>“Of course. I just need some identification please.” The old man said, trying to speak a bit slower so  Peter (who he thought was Romanian) could understand. </p><p>Peter fumbled around in his rucksack and pulled out his fake passport. He held his breath as he showed the man. The man smiled.</p><p>“Where would you like to go?” The man asked, apparently fooled by the fake passport that stated Peter was 16 and old enough to travel.</p><p>“Uh … I …. Like to ….. Go …. The …. Brunx?” Peter said, still fooling the man with the accent.</p><p>“You mean The Bronx?”  Peter nodded and the man punctured a ticket.</p><p>“That will be $10 please.” Peter paid by card and took his ticket. The man grinned at him.</p><p>“Enjoy your travels!” </p><p>“Multamesc!” Peter shouted back to him as he headed for the platform. His train would arrive in two minutes.</p><p>Peter sat down,, anxiously waiting the train’s arrival. When it came he almost leapt onto the train. He sat down in an empty compartment and sighed in relief. As the train jerked forward Peter smiled to himself.</p><p>“I’ve done it!” he exclaimed to himself.</p><p>A couple of hours later, in the Avengers Tower, Tony Stark was the first to wake up. He got out of bed and made himself some coffee so he could get ready for the day to come. Pepper was coming home and he desperately wanted Peter to like her. Maybe then it wouldn’t be so bad if he told Peter he was his biological father. Usually Peter was the first one up so Tony went to check he was alright. He walked into Peter’s room and pulled up the bedcovers. Peter wasn’t there. He checked in the bathroom but he wasn’t there either. Tony ran all around the house before he started to panic.</p><p>“Peter! Peter!” Tony shouted, waking all of the other Avengers up.</p><p>“Tony! What’s wrong?” Steve shouted, running up to him.</p><p>“I can’t find Peter!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the Avengers sat around the dining table. They had searched everywhere in the tower multiple times but they had come to the conclusion that he wasn’t there. They had also figured out that Peter had stolen Steve’s phone and credit card, made an illegal passport, removed parental controls on his laptop and hacked JARVIS.</p><p>Tony walked into the dining room.</p><p>“The suit’s gone as well.” He said, frustrated. Steve banged his fist on the table.</p><p>“The little shit played us!” He shouted. No one had the heart to say ‘language’ to him.</p><p>“Here we are, thinking we’re making progress with him.” Bruce said.</p><p>“This is one messed up child!” Thor said. Everyone sat there in silence, thinking of what to do.</p><p>“Well he can only go so long without going into a shop. We just need to get into all of the city’s cameras.” Tony said.</p><p>”That’s easier said than done Tones.” Natasha said.</p><p>Just at that moment, Pepper stepped out of the elevator. She walked over to them.</p><p>“Who died?” She asked, sensing the frustration and anger.</p><p>“The kid played us and ran away.” Clint stated unhappily. Pepper sighed.</p><p>“Ahh, kids nowadays are terrible. When I was getting out of the train a couple of hours ago, I saw a Romanian kid buying a ticket. At 3am in the morning! Unbelievable!” Pepper said, shaking her head.</p><p>“What a minute you said you saw a kid.” Clint said.</p><p>“A Romanian one, yes.” Pepper said.</p><p>“Y’know, I swear Peter told me he learnt Romanian when he was younger.” Clint said, frowning.</p><p>“You don’t think – “ Tony started.</p><p>“Where was the train going?” Steve interrupted.</p><p>“The Bronx, I think.” Pepper said. Everyone ran to Tony’s office. Tony and Bruce were furiously typing while everyone watched. It took them about two minutes before they were into the train station’s CCTV cameras.</p><p>“Not bad.” Natasha muttered. </p><p>Tony skipped backwards three hours and watched as a small kid with a cap and glasses approached the ticket stand. Thor went and made coffee as everyone scrutinised at the kid on the screen. The second the kid turned around everyone erupted in chatter.</p><p>“It’s him!”</p><p>“I knew it!” </p><p>“Sneaky son of a bitch!”</p><p>“Where’d he learn Romanian?”</p><p>“Coffee’s here!”</p><p>They all sat and drank coffee as they contemplated their next move.</p><p>“I know people in the Bronx but I don’t particularly want people to know about all of this.” Tony said, sipping his coffee. Steve mumbled in agreement.</p><p>“I think we can get him easily enough, but what will we do after? We can’t lock him up!” Natasha said.</p><p>“Well we could. He deserves it.” Bruce said.</p><p>“That will make things worse. We barely have his trust. Why do you think he wanted to run away in the first place!” Clint shouted.</p><p>“I have a suggestion.” Steve said. Everyone turned to look at him.</p><p>“Well, Bucky is coming back in a week. I think he would really trust Bucky. For the time being, we can lock him in the training room. If he chooses to train then great and if he chooses to be moody then that’s his problem. No one will make any contact with him and we will only feed him.” Steve said, hoping they will like this idea. It would be good for Bucky.</p><p>“That sounds pretty good.” Bruce said and Tony nodded. Everyone agreed on it and they had to get to work on actually finding Peter.</p><p>Peter was walking around The Bronx happily. This was the most free he’d been in years. He made sure to keep to alleyways and stay in the shade. He was being extra careful. He went to an ATM and took out $20 so that he could buy himself an ice cream. He walked around licking his ice cream and watching people. His glory didn’t last long. He saw a girl getting mugged by three men in a dark alley and ran to help her. He was really unprepared. He grabbed one of the guys and scratched his face. The guy yelped before grabbing Peter and slamming him against a wall. He then punched Peter in the face and stamped on Peter’s arm. Luckily, it didn’t break. Peter didn’t give up. He jumped up and ran at one of the other guys. The guy fell into a bin and the woman managed to get away. The man shouted in anger.</p><p>“You little shit!”</p><p>They pinned Peter down and hit him three times in the face. Then they took his money, phone and credit card. One of the guys held a knife to Peter’s throat. Peter cried out.</p><p>“What’s the pin dipshit?” The man asked threateningly. Peter stayed silent. The man sliced Peter’s cheek and he screamed.</p><p>“0510!” Peter shouted as the man grinned revealing his yellow and rotten teeth. The men picked Peter up and shoved him into a bin. They ran off laughing.</p><p>Peter hoisted himself out of the bin and lay on the floor. What the hell was he going to do now? Peter put his hand to his face and felt the blood. There was a lot. He was going to need some bandages. He sat up and tried to retrace his steps. He remembered there being a pharmacy about 2 minutes away. How was he going to pay for it? He had no other option but to go there. He sat up and walked out into the street. People gave him funny looks and stared but he didn’t really care. He walked into the pharmacy and grabbed the supplies he would need. He slowly strolled up to the counter and placed it all for the server to scan.</p><p>“That will be $12.95.” The server said. Peter sighed.</p><p>“I-i-I have no money. Please. I really need it.” Peter said, using his puppy eyes to try and win the server over.</p><p>“Where are your parents’ kid?” They asked suspiciously.</p><p>“A-at work.” Peter said innocently. The server looked him up and down.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>At Avengers Tower, everyone was waiting nervously. Steve had called Bucky and asked him if he would work with Peter and Bucky agreed so that was one problem sorted. While Steve had being doing that, Tony and Bruce had been hooking up all of their screens to different shops in the Bronx. They also had the phone lines so if a call for security or any distress was to happen, it would be wired to Tony. So far they had only had two calls and they both weren’t Peter.</p><p>The phone rang and Bruce put it on speaker.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Oh, I need assistance at Heveargreens Pharmacy. We have a kid who’ face is all messed up trying to buy products but he has no money.”</p><p>“Okay, just give me a sec.” Bruce wired to Heveargreens Pharmacy security cameras. It was Peter.</p><p>“Right, we need you to take the kid into the back and clean him up. Someone will arrive to pick him up in about 20 minutes.”</p><p>“Okay thank you!”</p><p>Peter stood and waited. The server came back.</p><p>“Kid, come into the back so I can clean you up. You aren’t going to be able to do it by yourself.” Peter obliged and walked into the back where there was a bench. He noticed there was an exit to his left. He kept that in mind. The server cleaned him up and then sat next to him.</p><p>“Can I go now?” Peter asked.</p><p>“No!” said a stern voice. Peter turned around in shock. Steve was stood there. </p><p>“Peter come!” Steve said, pointing towards the doorway. Peter sprung into action. He pulled some boxes to separate him and Steve and ran through the exit. He charged into an alleyway and climbed up a building. Once he was at the top he quickly pulled on his spider-man suit and got his web mechanism on. This was the real deal. He had to outsmart Captain America. He jumped off the building and sprung through the city. He noticed that Steve had stopped on top of the building and was just watching. He looked forward and saw Iron Man flying right in front of him. He hung from a building.</p><p>“Peter, it’s easier if you just come with us.” Tony shouted. People were watching from below. </p><p>“Fuck you!” Peter shouted as he swung around a building and through an open window. He ran through an office building and grabbed someone’s coffee along the way. He gulped the whole thing and then jumped off a balcony. He swung through the city with Iron Man on his tail. Peter swung low and over a patch off grass and iron man dived on him. Tony grabbed his arms but Peter kicked upwards knocking Tony off balance. He swung up and around a corner but Tony was still on his tail.</p><p>“Piss off.” Peter muttered to himself as he ran along the top of a building.</p><p>Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This kid was really amazing. The others were watching through a camera on his suit and all of that was being recorded. He made a mental note to rewatch it later.</p><p>“You guys seeing this!” Tony said in disbelief.</p><p>“Oh yes we are. This kid is really something Tones.” Clint said to him through his suit. Tony laughed.</p><p>Peter ran for another five minutes with Tony very close to getting him. He was slightly amazed at how far he’d gotten.</p><p>They were starting to reach the edge of the city and Peter was going to run out of buildings to swing from. He knew there was a massive lake right at the end which he could propel himself into, if it comes to that.</p><p>To Peter’s horror, his web swinger alerted him that it was about to run out. He still had a bit to go. He was going to need a surge of energy to get into the lake. He needed to take Tony out first. He didn’t want to hurt Tony so he swung low. Tony copied like Peter had hoped. </p><p>“Electric web!” Peter shouted and Karen obliged.</p><p>Peter shot it at Tony and Tony’s suit buzzed and dropped. Peter swung really high into the air and tried to make himself angry. Karen started counting down until his webs ran out and Peter jumped and screamed. Tony saw it from below. It was extraordinary. A burst of green light erupted from Peter, blasting him really far forwards. Peter tried to be a streamlined as possible as he dived into the water. He had nailed it.</p><p>Tony was lost for words. How the hell had the kid done that. It was like magic.</p><p>“Shit.” Tony heard Pepper mutter on the other side.     </p><p>Peter swam to the other end of the river and crawled out. He stayed under a rock until he saw a car come past. He stuck his hand out and they stopped.</p><p>“I’m going to the airport kid, half an hour down the road.” A guy with a moustache said to Peter.</p><p>“Can I come?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Sure, get in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It may be harder than we thought to get him then.” Tony said, sitting on one of the sofas, surrounded by the other Avengers.</p><p>“Well no shit Tony. No offence but he wrecked you.” Bruce said, chuckling a little.</p><p>“Well it’s not like you were there were you Bruce.” Tony said.</p><p>“Come on Tony.” Natasha said, rubbing Bruce’s arm.</p><p>“It would be too dangerous for me to try and capture Peter, Tony. I could really hurt him. You know this.” Bruce replied calmly.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. But seriously, we need a better plan. We can’t lose him again.” Tony said.</p><p>“We need all of us to go. He may be good but not good enough for all of us. Plus we have more of a chance this time. When Tony took him down, he put a tracker on him. It was last minute but it worked.” Steve said.</p><p>“Well that’s good.” Pepper said. She was a bit miffed that she wasn’t going to be able to speak to him because he was going to be isolated until Bucky came.</p><p>“So where is he headed?” Clint asked.</p><p>“According to the tracker, he’s in a car that looks like it’s heading towards the airport.” Tony said.</p><p>“What would he do at an airport?” Thor asked.</p><p>“I think he was going to try and steal a plane. That’s why it’s crucial we stop him.” Steve said. Everyone sighed.</p><p>In the car, the man was asking Peter a ton of questions.</p><p>“So, where are your parents?”</p><p>“Umm … they kicked me out.”</p><p>“What’s your name? I’m Jeff.”</p><p>“Oh … I’m Peter.”</p><p>“What are you going to do at the airport?”</p><p>“Get some food.”</p><p>“Why do you keep asking me questions?”</p><p>“Oh sorry.”</p><p>After that, they were quiet for a while. Peter was nervous. He knew that when the Avengers next come for him, it will most likely be all of them, which will be really hard for him to escape. That’s why he needed to get to the airport fast. He also had to either steal a plane, or sneak onto one. Both would be nearly impossible. His chances weren’t looking great seeing as Jeff was barely doing 30.</p><p>Once they finally got to the airport Peter almost flew out of the car.</p><p>“Well good luck Peter!” Jeff shouted as Peter ran to the back of the airport.</p><p>“Thanks Jeff!” Peter shouted. He saw the gate where the airport workers got in. He leapt over it and into the back. He snuck around without being seen and went through a back door. He saw all of the workers loading luggage into the back of a plane. He snuck around them and found a sign that said ‘private runway.’ </p><p>“Perfect!” He muttered to himself. He walked down a corridor and soon he was on a runway. It was big but not too big. There were a couple of planes’ scattered around and some cargo. Luckily for Peter, The place was empty. He headed towards a grey plane that looked the smallest. He didn’t want to attract too much attention.</p><p>He had almost got there but Iron Man landed down in front of him.</p><p>“Oh shit.” Peter said, loud enough for Tony to hear.</p><p>“Yes, shit. You’ve gotten yourself into a bit of a mess, haven’t you Pete?” Tony said, smiling.</p><p>“I took you down last time, I can do it again!” Peter shouted angrily. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone?</p><p>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Tony shouted, gesturing behind Peter. Peter swivelled around. Stood there was Thor, Nat, Clint and Steve. Peter gulped. How the fuck was he going to do this?</p><p>“Easy peasy!” Peter shouted, trying to act confident. Tony shrugged.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Tony shouted as he ran towards Peter. Peter couldn’t get changed into the suit until he created a distraction so he just had to Tony. Steve threw his shield at Peter but Peter caught it and threw it at Nat, which knocked her off balance. Peter ran behind some cargo and searched swiftly through the boxes. Luckily for him, they were transporting army equipment so he found a grenade and a small gun. Thor knocked over the boxes with his hammer, but Peter was prepared. He shot Thor on the arm and he fell to the ground. Peter made sure to not aim for a crucial part of the body. He knew Thor would recover.</p><p>“What the hell! He’s going mad!” Steve shouted, while he ran to Thor.</p><p>Nat was running over so Peter shot towards her legs. He missed the first couple of times and she was about to get him, but then the bullet sailed into her foot and she fell to the ground.<br/>Peter charged to a plane and pulled on his suit. He was ready for battle. He climbed on top of the plane and jumped. He swung around the private runway, shooting them all with webs. Thor and Nat were stuck to the ground and Clint was nowhere to be seen. All he had left was Tony and Steve. He swung around to one of the planes and he saw Tony and Steve run towards the one plane. He had to do it, He pulled the cap off the grenade and threw it just in front of them. It exploded and Tony and Steve were blasted backwards and temporarily stunned. This was his gap to get onto a plane. They would be back up in a minute. He jumped and swung towards a plane but he felt a small pain in the side of his arm. He looked and saw an arrow was inserting blue liquid into him. He was starting to feel drowsy. He was falling and the world was fading.</p><p>“Catch him!” Clint shouted, from his point on top of the airport. It was a smart move. Tony flew upwards and caught Peter. They had him. Finally. He flew down and came to a halt next to Steve.</p><p>“We are going to need medics’ at the tower as soon as we arrive. Thor and Nat have both been shot and I can’t hear out of my right ear.” Steve said.</p><p>“Okay. At least we have him now.” Tony said.</p><p>“Yes we do.” Steve said happily.</p><p>They all travelled back to the tower and Steve, Nat and Thor went into their rooms to get fixed up. Tony and Clint had taken Peter to the training room. They had placed a bed in the corner and there was already a bathroom. Tony had also fitted a lock on the door. They placed Peter in the bed and then locked the door.</p><p>“Nice shot.” Tony said, patting Clint on the back.</p><p>”Thanks. I’m really worried though. Peter handled that gun and shot Thor and Nat with too much ease. It’s like he has no feelings whatsoever.” Clint said, rubbing his chin.</p><p>“No I think he does care because I noticed he aimed for the parts that wouldn’t be crucial to Nat and Clint. Still, how can he work a gun?” Tony said.</p><p>“I have no idea.” Clint said.</p><p>The next few days were a living hell for the Avengers. Peter was extremely angry so the Tower was constantly shaking and he kept erupting bursts of green light. He refused to eat or do anything. He shouted and he screamed and after two days, the Avengers were feeling guilty.</p><p>“I think we should let him out.” Nat said, watching him throw things at the glass that separated them.</p><p>“I wish we could.” Steve said, sighing.</p><p>Peter was rocking in the corner sobbing.<br/>“I think we should put him to sleep and put him on a food drip. Also, then I can check his vocal chords, he has been screaming and shouting for five hours.” Bruce said.</p><p>“That’s probably a good idea.” Tony said. Tony and Bruce went and got their medical supplies and then Steve went with them into the training room. Peter cowered away in a corner. None of the men said anything.</p><p>Peter tried to dodge around them but he was weak and on meds. Steve grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap as they sat. Bruce held his arm as Tony inserted the sleep serum. Peter was kicking and shouting but he was slowly falling asleep. Once he was finally asleep, Bruce put in a food drip that would give him his nutrition seeing as he wasn’t eating anything. </p><p>Steve carried Peter bridal style down to Bruce’s lab. He laid him on the bench and sat down on the chair next to him. Tony and Bruce started to do their tests. They were both in their element, waffling on about science so Steve decided to just rub Peter’s hand. As messed up as this kid was, he still felt for him.</p><p>“Luckily, his vocals are fine; his voice will just be a bit hoarse for a couple of days. If we put him on meds, he won’t have the energy to scream and shout.” Bruce said, putting a needle into Peter’s arm.</p><p>”What we really want to see is these bursts of light little Pete is conducting.” Tony said, looking at a screen.</p><p>Tony and Bruce worked tirelessly for hours until they found where Peter got his lights from. </p><p>“What the-“ Tony started.</p><p>“Fuck.” Bruce interrupted.</p><p>“What!” Steve said, alerted by their change of tone.</p><p>“Well first of all, he only has half of his nerve system, which explains why he doesn’t feel remorse, sadness of sympathy. He has the happy and love nerves which is all good. But where the other nerves would be, there are other things.” Tony explained.</p><p>”What things?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Well we don’t really know. They don’t exist in any other human beings. These ‘new nerves’ are actually glowing. It’s like a source of power and it’s mixed in with all of the spider cells which makes him extremely powerful!” Bruce exclaimed, clicking buttons on his computer.</p><p>“Well that’s extremely interesting.” Tony said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stood and stared at Peter – who was sleeping – from behind the glass.</p><p>“I really hope this works.” Clint said.</p><p>“I think we all do Clint.” Tony said. Today was the day that Bucky was arriving. Everyone was extremely anxious for his arrival. Once he could get Peter under some control, they could go further with him. At that point Peter woke up. He stared at them from behind the glass.</p><p>“He looks better than a couple of days ago.” Nat said.</p><p>Peter stood up. He had a thought in his mind. Last time when he was punching the wall, they all came in to his room. So he could get out if he started punching the wall. He needed to get some energy first so he ate the food they had given him. He faced the other way while he ate because he didn’t want them all watching him while he ate. Once he had finished, he took some aspirin that they had left him and he was feeling much better. He decided to stretch seeing as he hadn’t done anything in a week or so. He did a couple of yoga poses and then did a handstand and a reflex stretch. He did a couple of flips and was ready to go. He stood in front of the wall and started to punch it really hard with his hands. He heard a couple of cracks and realised that he had smashes most of his knuckles. Oh well.</p><p>Once the Avengers started to see Peter punch the wall they foolishly all charged in. Peter ran up the wall, with his spider skills and hopped around them. He slammed the door behind him and almost died of laughter when he heard it lock behind him. They were all stuck inside together and the only way was to open it from the outside.</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit!” Tony shouted. Everyone shouted multiple swear words before they calmed down. Peter stared at them through the glass. He was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at all of the buttons on the control pad and he saw ‘hurricane rain’ setting. He laughed and clicked it. Inside the training room, wind was blasting and it was raining a lot. They all looked at Peter and he stuck his middle finger up at them.</p><p>He ran through all of the rooms and was about to run into the elevator when he ran straight into someone. He was knocked over and looked up to see a guy with a metal arm and long brown hair.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re Peter.” The strange man said, pulling Peter up. Peter didn’t say anything.</p><p>“And I’m also guessing that you aren’t meant to be out of the training room.” The man said, laughing a little. Peter tried to pull away but the metal arm had a firm grip on him. The man walked him to the training room and burst out laughing when he saw all of the Avengers being blown around in the rain.</p><p>“I have half a mind to leave them there.” The man said, stopping the hurricane and rain and opening the door. The Avengers all rushed out.</p><p>“Thank god, we’ve been saved!” Nat shouted.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that!” Tony shouted at Peter. Peter laughed.</p><p>“It isn’t funny!” Clint shouted, shaking his hair around to get the water out.</p><p>“It was kinda funny.” The man with the metal arm said.</p><p>“You weren’t in there Bucky!” Steve exclaimed. Bucky laughed. Bucky pulled Peter into the training room but Peter dug his heels in.</p><p>“No. Please! I don’t want to go in there!” Peter shouted, starting to cry.</p><p>“Well you should have thought of that before you locked us in there.” Bruce said. Peter was crying harder. Steve looked the other way.</p><p>“I’m not letting him go back in there if he doesn’t want to. He can come in my room.” Bucky said, holding Peter tight. Peter stopped crying and looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Fine. But if he leaves this god damn tower, he’s going back in the training room.” Thor said coldly. He didn’t like being stuck in the rain. Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeve and went with Bucky to his room. Peter plonked himself down on Bucky’s bed.</p><p>“Look Pete, I’m not going to be like the others. You don’t have to talk to me, you can do what you want but I think I can help you.” Bucky said while he unpacked his bag.</p><p>“Tell me what happened to you.” Peter said.</p><p>“Well I’m actually from the 1900’s and I was captured by Hydra – “ Bucky said before Peter cut in.</p><p>“Y-y-your from Hydra.” Peter said, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Umm yeah.” Bucky said, confused.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?” Peter said urgently, he needed to tell Bucky.</p><p>“Sure, whatever you want.”</p><p>“You’ve got to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not the Avengers.” Peter said.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“So, me and my friends were looking around this old abandoned building when we heard voices, this was just after I got my spider powers. The others got scared and left but I was trying to act hard and cool so I went and saw who was there. It was these men and they were holding this gun that was glowing green. They set it off and it blasted towards me. I was blasted backwards and It was really painful, it was like my insides were changing. They didn’t know it hit me so I lay there for at least 20 minutes. But the last thing I heard was the men say ‘hail hydra.’” Peter explained. Bucky stared at him.</p><p>“If you’re lying for my attention then-“ Bucky said.</p><p>“I’m not fucking lying!” Peter shouted, frowning.</p><p>“I’m not kidding Peter. This is serious stuff.” Bucky said, looking at Peter questioningly.</p><p>“God! I thought you were different from the others.” Peter said, walking out of Bucky’s room and into his own. He lay in his bead and pulled the covers over his head. Bucky appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Come on Peter. I’m obviously going to be doubtful after what happened to me. It’s not the sort of stuff you lie about.” Bucky said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave me alone.” Peter said from under the covers. Bucky sat next to where Peter was.</p><p>“Pete, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you. It’s …. it’s just that was a very hard time for me. I don’t like talking about that or hydra.” Bucky said quietly. He stared at his hands for a minute.</p><p>“Look, I know you’re mad but you have to stay in my room anyway. I have to be by you because Stark said that you might have nightmares that make you go weird or whatever. Please.” Bucky pleaded, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter shrugged away.</p><p>“I’m staying in my room and you can’t make me move. Just piss off.” Peter said, stubbornly. He just wanted to be alone. He needed it after the past week in the training room.</p><p>Bucky sighed. He pulled the sheets off Peter and picked him up. Peter protested and started kicking and shouting. Bucky held on tight and headed to his room. He shut the door behind him and dropped Peter on the bed. Peter stood up and tried to walk out but Bucky stood in his way.</p><p>“Come on. We don’t want to be enemies Pete. We are going to be spending a lot of time together anyway so just do it the easy way.” Bucky said. Peter scowled at him for a minute before backing away. He took of his shirt, revealing his skinny chest with his bones sticking out and scars and bruises all over. Bucky looked away. He hated to think Peter starved himself and committed self harm, but he knew it was true. Peter lay in the bed and pulled the covers over his head,</p><p>“Bucky?” Peter said as Bucky switched the lights off.</p><p>“Peter.” Bucky replied, turning on his TV and sitting in his armchair.</p><p>“IS your name really Bucky?” Peter asked. Bucky chuckled.</p><p>“It’s James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” Bucky said.</p><p>“Ok. Goodnight Buck.” Peter said. Bucky smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky looked at Peter. How the hell was he going to help him? Peter was really messed up with depression and self-harm and all this power. Sure Bucky had experienced pain and loss but he always just dealt with it. He just thought to a better place. A happier place. Bucky knew that Peter had never really known a happier place or a nice place. May and Ben had looked after Peter by feeding him and giving him a bed to sleep in, they didn’t really show him love or affection. They didn’t care if he won a Nobel Prize or became a drug addict. He wasn’t their kid, wasn’t made by them and didn’t share their genetics. Peter was never good enough to be classed as theirs.</p><p>He sat and thought about it some more while eating some plums. All Peter needed was a day where he could be a kid and be completely happy. No problems, no self-harm and no depression. He needed that memory to cure him from his own brain. Obviously therapy worked a little, but not enough. Peter didn’t really seem to have friends from his old school because he would be talking to them. Or maybe he didn’t even go to school then.</p><p>Bucky had an idea. He checked Peter was fine and walked down to Tony, who was in his lab, reading his emails. Tony acknowledged Bucky with a small nod as he entered.</p><p>“What’s up Bucky?” Tony asked, closing his emails.</p><p>“Do you think you could get hold of Peter’s old school records?” Bucky said.</p><p>“I already have them Buck. I thought there was no point reading them seeing as we are teaching him.” Tony said, reaching in his draw and pulling out a thick folder with a school emblem on. He threw them on the desk in front of Bucky.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s weird that he has no friends and talks to nobody?” Bucky said, picking up the folder. Tony frowned.</p><p>“See! His attendance percentage is 58% which is really bad. He missed almost half of the year. Look what his teacher say about him.” Bucky said, passing Tony the files.</p><p>He read:</p><p>Miss Lawham – Peter is a very bright boy but doesn’t include himself in lessons. He doesn’t speak to anyone much and always seems to be alone.</p><p>Mr Pawson – Peter’s writing is very descriptive and fantastical to read. However, it is very dark and covers many inappropriate subjects that a child his age shouldn't be writing about.</p><p>“That’s just any kid who’s depressed. God everyone writes some dark shit at some point in their life.” Tony said, feeling defensive of Peter.</p><p>“Tony, it says here that he dissected a frog and then popped its liver in front of the class and deformed the entire frog. The teacher said it’s the only time he’s ever seen Peter smile.” Bucky said.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on his side?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I am. But this shows that he is mentally unwell and probably acting out because of it. He needs some serious help Tony.” Bucky said.</p><p>“What am I supposed to fucking do Bucky? Send him to the mental asylum. Make him happy, god it isn’t that hard!” Tony shouted, slamming his fist on the table.</p><p>“Then why aren’t you helping him.” Bucky said, before storming out. He walked, fuming, past Steve and back into his room. He took off his shirt, revealing all of his battle scars and where his metal arm meets his skin. He slowly removed his arm with some soap to make it easier. He placed it on his bedside table, along with the book that he had been recently reading. He got into bed next to Peter and switched the light off. He had work to do tomorrow.</p><p>Peter woke up first. He looked to his left and saw Bucky lying asleep, with drool dripping out of his mouth. He laughed a little.</p><p>“Not so tough now.” He said, walking up to where Bucky left his metal arm. He picked it up and gasped at how heavy it was. He backed away from it.</p><p>“Smells like shit.” He said, plonking it down on the table. He looked around at Bucky’s room for a bit more before leaving it. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to but he did anyway. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some toast. Nothing special. He wondered what he and Bucky were going to do today. Probably some boring stuff. He sat and ate his cereal while he thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. He wanted to kill the man who murdered his aunt and uncle.</p><p>“I’m going to find that useless fucker and I’m going to gut him, rip off his scalp and pull out his fucking eyes. I swear to god, I will rip out his goddamn heart in front of him and then make him eat it. He’s a dead man.” Peter said to himself. Little did he know that Natasha had been standing there. She walked to her room and sat on the bed, lost in shock. Who was Peter talking about? She was worried. It sounds mean, but she wouldn’t put it past him to do those things. Peter was seriously messed up. Peter hadn’t told any of the other Avengers but he loved to draw. It was something about how he could put all of his feelings into a shape that has meaning that made Peter love drawing. The only problem was he didn’t have his drawing pad. He had left it under his floorboard in May and Ben’s apartment and he couldn’t go back there, not until the Avengers let him off house arrest. It wasn’t like he was going out before but he wanted to get away.</p><p>He got up and decided to look around for something fun to do. It didn’t look like Bucky was going to wake up any time soon so he may as well do something fun. He decided to go up a floor and see what was there. He didn’t care if he got caught; technically he wasn’t leaving the tower. He walked up to the elevator and walked in. He clicked floor 8 and felt the floor jerk underneath him. He whistled a tune as the elevator moved down to floor 8 slowly. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Peter’s eyes glowed. He was in Tony’s parking garage. There were about 20 different sports cars and they glinted in the light. Peter laughed out loud. He looked around and decided his favourite was definitely the Porsche 911 in a dark and mysterious blue. He looked around and went and looked inside each of the cars. He saw there was a desk with and empty drawing pad on it. He quickly grabbed the pad and a pack of colours that were lying there. He hurried into the elevator and went back up to 11. He needed this pad. Drawing made him feel so much better and he needed a pick me up after been stuck isolated for a week. The doors opened and he stopped as Steve was sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee, looking amused.</p><p>“I’m guessing you figured out that Jarvis would only alert us if you left the tower. Or maybe you didn’t and wanted to explore. Either way, where did you go.” Steve asked.</p><p>“Floor 8.” Peter said, hiding the pad behind his back. Steve laughed.</p><p>“To Tony’s garage. I’ve always liked the Ferrari.” Steve said.</p><p>“I liked the Porsche.” Peter said.</p><p>“Cool. I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you with Tony’s new sketch pad for his designs. He has been bragging about that for weeks. Just keep it away from him.” Steve said, winking. Peter smiled and walked back to Bucky’s room. Bucky was still fast asleep so Peter sat and drew. He decided to draw a leprechaun who was smoking a vape. He always drew the first thing that came to his mind. It made his drawing really creative.</p><p>Bucky woke up and smiled when he saw Peter was sitting there drawing. Now he knew something that Peter enjoyed doing. He thought Peter might have gone when he woke up but obviously not. He had some plans on how to gain more of Peter’s trust. Hopefully it would work.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far. I just want to thank you for reading, it means a lot to me :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter decided to go out onto the balcony. It was a humid day and being stuck inside was making him touchy and irritable. He wasn’t good with change of weather and was used to the breeze you usually got in queens. Central Manhattan was a different place altogether. He slid open the sliding door and stepped out onto the huge balcony. Up here it was a bit breezier and the cold wind swept Peter’s auburn curls back, revealing a small scar on his temple. He had gotten it when Ben was drunk and had hit Peter with his ring on. He stepped to the edge of the balcony in his worn out Nike sneakers and savoured the early morning wind. He watched the small people below and sighed. They didn’t have a care in the world. They were just worried about being late to their book club or their date standing them up this weekend. They had never known depression or anxiety. They didn’t long for love or for someone to care for once.</p><p>Most people hated the traffic in New York but Peter loved it. The hustle and bustle of the daily life. The shouting and the beeping horns that never seemed to wear out. It made New York itself. In New York, you could never be alone. Peter felt alone though. He had no friends’ except Bucky and he had really bad social skills. He never talked to pretty girls or went to house parties. He just erupted green light and fought against super heroes. He was a loner and had no life. A tear slipped out of Peter’s eye and cascaded down to the people below. He thought about his future (which was looking extremely bleak) he would probably never get married or have kids. When he died, there would be nobody at his funeral; he would just be a rotting corpse, buried six feet underground with nobody to mourn his death.</p><p>Pepper woke up and saw Tony’s outline under the duvet. She smiled at the life she had. At the beginning, before Tony matured, Pepper really doubted that their relationship would work. He was a billionaire, good-looking and a playboy and she was just an assistant who was very good at her job. She was nothing compared to him. But as they spent so much time together, they ended up falling in love and she was enchanted by the loveable, funny and smart side of Tony Stark. She sighed as Tony’s head popped out of the duvet.</p><p>“Babe, you’re looking amazing but can you PLEASE think quieter. Every time you move the bed has a bloody seizure.” Tony said groggily, ducking back under the duvet. Pepper smiled and got out of bed. She wandered into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee to start her day. She needed a bit of energy because Tony really kept her up last night. She couldn’t remember much of what happened but she did vaguely remember Tony saying ‘this blanket ain’t gonna be big enough for the two of us’ in a gruff cowboy voice at two in the morning. Pepper was nervous for the upcoming few weeks because the Avengers were all leaving for a mission tomorrow, leaving just her and Bucky with Peter. Sure, she had looked after kids before but not ones like Peter. She liked Peter, obviously, but she still wasn’t sure about him. She saw what he did to Nat and Thor without hesitation on replay and that made her uncomfortable. He didn’t think twice before shooting two people who are caring for him and just want to help.</p><p>Once her coffee had done, she decided to go out and stand on the balcony. It would be refreshing and will make her positive for the day ahead of her. She was alarmed when she saw the balcony was already open but then noticed Peter standing there, looking out at the city. She smiled. Now she had a chance to talk to Peter alone, without Tony or the other Avengers lurking around. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little but calmed down when he saw it was her.</p><p>“So Pete, we haven’t really had a chance to talk yet.” Pepper said, smiling at Peter.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Well I’m Pepper, Tony’s girlfriend.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Pepper didn’t really know what to say to him. He was so bleak and emotionless and she didn’t know how to deal with that. She suddenly felt anger towards him; he took all of this shit for granted. Everyone in this tower was trying to help him but he was being a selfish brat. He didn’t care about anyone except himself.</p><p>“Peter, why did you shoot them?” Pepper said, looking at Peter. He said nothing.</p><p>“Why! You could’ve killed them!” Pepper shouted, spilling her coffee on the floor.</p><p>“You’re a little shit who doesn’t care! You shot people who cared for you and were trying to help. You are a monster!” Pepper growled, giving Peter a death stare.</p><p>“Piss off you stupid bitch!” Peter shouted, storming inside. He ran to the elevator in anguish. Who gave a fuck anymore! This is what they thought of him. They saw him as a monster. A murderer even. They were just doing it for Fury, really they all hated him. That also meant Bucky had been lying to him the whole time. He ran inside the elevator and the doors were about to shut when Bucky ran in.</p><p>“Peter! Stop!” Bucky shouted, quickly pulling him out of the elevator. The others ran in, wondering what the hell was going on.</p><p>“What the hell were you doing?” Bucky said, holding Peter tightly, in case he tried to run away again.</p><p>”Well obviously none of you want me here according to Pepper. Apparently I’m a monster and a brat and I’m not needed in this stupid fucking tower!” Peter shouted, shocking everyone. Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes.</p><p>“D-did you say that Pep?” Tony asked doubtfully.</p><p>“No! He’s making that up to cover himself. He was trying to leave. Do you really not appreciate what Bucky is doing for you enough to leave after everything he’s done?” Pepper lied, acting all innocent and believable. Bucky looked at Peter with hurt in his eyes.</p><p>”No. She’s the one lying!” Peter shouted, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah right. You’ve run away before.” Clint said, looking at Peter sadly.</p><p>“How could you try and do it again, after everything that happened last time.” Bruce said.</p><p>“You are being selfish Peter.” Steve said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Do you take us for granted? Any other person would be thrilled!” Thor said.</p><p>“You shot me for God’s sake. Why the hell should we believe you.” Nat said. </p><p>Everyone had ganged up on Peter and he felt totally out of place and alone. He had never had anyone care for him and he was starting to feel a bit happier but now he knew they didn’t like him at all. He felt broken. He had put his trust into someone for once and look what had happened. They had betrayed him for a stupid woman who was lying. He vowed never to put his trust into anyone ever again. People couldn't be trusted. Their minds could be changed by one simple abnormality about one person.</p><p>Peter began to cry like a little kid.</p><p>"Why don't you believe me. She's the one lying." He sobbed, nobody softened.</p><p>"You're a great actor Peter but you can't fool us. I warned you that if you tried to leave again you would go back in the practise room and I have no other choice." Tony said, taking Peter from Bucky. Peter kicked out and punched Tony but he still held on.</p><p>"No! I didn't make it up. I had my voice record on! I have evidence!" Peter shouted, making Tony stop. Voice record?</p><p>"Fine show us this 'voice record' then." Tony said, laughing. He knew Peter wouldn't of voice recorded anything but he wanted to see how Peter would of pulled this off. Peter shrugged Tony's hand off his jacket and tidied himself up first.</p><p>"We don't have all day. Chop chop." Tony said irritably. Peter pulled out his phone and stopped his voice recorder. He clicked replay and held it up so they all could hear. Pepper's voice blasted out clearly and you could hear her talking normally to Peter and then shouting at him. Everyone stood stunned as they listened to Pepper shouting at Peter and then themselves shouting at Peter. They all started to feel really guilty because they ganged up on him and didn't believe him. Tony looked at Pepper.</p><p>"It's best if you go." He said to her quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. She sighed and walked into the elevator, brushing Peter's shoulder on the way out. </p><p>"Well now I know how you all really feel about me." Peter said, throwing his phone at the wall and storming to his room. He slammed the door shut and punched a hole in his wall. He threw everything off his bed and knocked the dresser over. He ripped down all of the posters and smashed up his bedside table. He sat on the floor, in all of the ruins and sobbed. He just wanted to be a real kid and none of this to happen. He was sobbing and his nose was running when Bucky came in. Bucky surveyed all of the broken furniture before sitting next to Peter on the floor. Bucky rubbed Peter's back soothingly and held him close as he cried. Tears dripped out of Peter like rain from a cloud, he just couldn't stop.</p><p>"I trusted you!" Peter sobbed.</p><p>"I know and we all weren't good enough Pete." Bucky replied calmly. It was important not to make this worse.</p><p>"Buck, I wanna be a real kid! I wanna go to school and have friends and have a life. No offense but I don't want to be stuck in a tower for the rest of my life with an old man." Peter said calming down a little. Bucky handed him some tissues and he wiped his nose. </p><p>"I'll beg them for you then. I'd do anything for you Peter." Bucky said, trying to earn back the trust he had lost.</p><p>"How do I know I can trust you." Peter said doubtfully.</p><p>"That's a risk you're going to have to take Peter." Bucky said, ruffling Peter's soft hair.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do about school." Bucky said, getting up and walking to the door, dodging bits of broken furniture.</p><p>"It's a good thing your sleeping in my room eh?" Bucky said, making Peter laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky decided to talk to Steve about Peter going to school. He knew Steve would understand why he thought it was a good idea for Peter to go to school, it was the others they had to convince. He generally thought going to school would help Peter mentally, it would give Peter a chance to associate himself with kids his age.</p><p>"Steve. We need to talk." Bucky said, standing above Steve who was packing some of his clothes in his suitcase, folding them all neatly.</p><p>"Buck, I'm a bit busy. We decided to leave tonight which makes everything a lot more stressful. The jet will be here in a few hours." Steve said, packing his toothbrush into his washbag. Bucky sighed. </p><p>"I think Peter should go to a school. A public school." Bucky said, getting Steve's attention. Steve stood up and looked at Bucky.</p><p>"Buck, if you don't like looking after him that's fine. Just say." Steve said, looking at Bucky solemnly.</p><p>"No, it's not that. Peter has no friends Steve, no social skills. He needs to get out in the real world and be put in real life situations. He can't be locked up in a tower forever." Bucky said, looking pleadingly at Steve.</p><p>"Does Peter want this?" Steve asked.</p><p>"He asked me if he could go and I said that I'd talk to you about it." Bucky said. Steve sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Jarvis, ask the others to come to my room, say it's important please." Steve said, sitting down on the bed. Bucky sat next to him.</p><p>"Of course sir." Jarvis said.</p><p>Within five minutes, everyone was stood in Steve's room, looking expectantly at Steve and Bucky.</p><p>"Well ..." Steve started, before he was interrupted by Tony.</p><p>"Oh my god! Are you pregnant Steve!" he shouted, earning himself a laugh from the other Avengers.</p><p>"What! No! God Tony. I was going to say that me and Bucky think Peter should go to a public school, to get up his social skills and to live a somewhat normal life." Steve said. The others stared at him but Tony was quick with a reply.</p><p>"No way! No, no, no. He isn't going. I don't care what you say, he is supposed to stay in the tower." Tony shouted.</p><p>Clint thought about it while the others were arguing. He remembered that when he was in a bad foster home, school made him feel free and felt like the only way out of hell. He had mixed opinions on the whole 'Peter going to school' scenario. He wanted him to because it would help him get over anxiety and be less depressed. He would also then have something to do and would have friends and a life. However, what if Peter erupted in green light and energy at school. That would be a disaster. Also, what if Peter misbehaved at school, then it would look really bad on them. How can the Avengers be trusted to save the world when they can barely make a 13 year old behave? Clint scratched his chin in thought and doubted he would make a good decision.</p><p>"Did Peter want this, or is it you guys?" Clint asked, needing reinforcement to make his decision. Clint knew that if he agreed then Nat and Thor would, which would just leave Bruce and Tony, who would probably agree if Nat did. Clint had to think about this one.</p><p>"Peter asked." Bucky said, rubbing his arm. Clint sighed. Everyone looked doubtful but he had to give Peter a chance, didn't he.</p><p>"He can go, but he has three strikes. Three incidents of any kind and he's out. He has his chance and we will see if he takes it. Who agrees?" Clint said. Bucky and Steve smiled.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Nat said and Thor nodded his head. Tony still looked skeptical.</p><p>"Bruce what do you think?" Tony said.</p><p>Bruce looked at everyone. Peter didn't need school, it wasn't a requirement or anything but it could really help him in the long run with his social skills and personality.</p><p>"I think if we do the three strikes solution, it will work and will help him. Think about it Tony, we are his only friends, the only people he knows, what happens when we aren't here?" Bruce said, making a fair point. Tony rubbed his forehead and shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>"He has three strikes. I'll talk to happy. He can start on Wednesday." Tony said, walking out. Bucky and Steve high fived and Nat laughed. Bruce was still unsure. He didn't know what the side effects were for this glowing thing Peter has inside of him but he was sure that they wouldn't be good.</p><p>Bucky walked up the corridor to his room and he could hear music blasting. The lyrics weren't the nicest either. He opened his door and signalled at Peter to turn the music down. Once Peter turned it off, Bucky sat down next to him and looked at him.</p><p>"I have good news and bad news." Bucky said, looking at Peter gravely.</p><p>"Tell me the bad news first." Peter said, looking worried.</p><p>"The bad news is ... I'm kidding there's only good news, they said yes." Bucky said, laughing. Peter smiled.</p><p>"Really. You're not messing with me are you?" Peter said, scanning Bucky's eyes for a hint of doubt.</p><p>"No they actually said yes. Apparently you have three strikes and you're out. Be careful Pete. Don't fuck this up. You start on Wednesday and there are some rules." Bucky said, suddenly looking stern.</p><p>"Why do there have to be more rules! There's enough of those at school." Peter moaned, flopping onto his back.</p><p>"Do you want to go or not?" Bucky said. Peter quickly sat up straight, making Bucky laugh.</p><p>"Carry on, my kind sir." Peter said in a posh voice, making Bucky chuckle slightly.</p><p>"Rule number one - " Bucky said.</p><p>"There's more than one!" Peter shouted incredulously.</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Rule number one is you have to be transported there and back by Happy and be on time." Bucky said, Peter made a big deal out of yawning loudly.</p><p>"Rule number two is go straight to Happy after school and nowhere else." Bucky said.</p><p>"And the last rule is, you have to complete all of your homework, no matter how easy it is." Bucky said, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you want Buck." Peter said all innocently. He smiled and felt happy for the first time in ages. He had finally gotten what he had wanted for the first time in forever. He was excited for school because it meant he was out of the tower and he was able to be more free. It also meant Tony wasn't watching him like a creep all the time.</p><p>"Oh and we are going to redecorate your room in a minute, so I suggest you put on some old clothes. First we need to go to the hardware store to get some paint." Bucky said. Peter stared at him in disbelief. </p><p>"We are leaving the tower?" Peer asked unsure.</p><p>"Well how else are we going to get paint you dummy." Bucky said, laughing. </p><p>"What colour are we going to paint it?" Peter asked excitedly. He had never been given the chance to decorate his own room before.</p><p>"Whatever you want. Do a feature wall or whatever." Bucky said, pulling on an old t-shirt.</p><p>"Can we take one of Tony's cars?" Peter asked mischievously. Bucky laughed. </p><p>"Jarvis, ask Tony if me and Peter can take one of Tony's cars to go and get paint." Bucky said.</p><p>"Mr Stark says to take the Bugatti Veyron Supersport." Vision said, making Peter grin. Bucky and Peter went down to Tony's parking garage and stood in front of the car. Peter was in awe. He stroked the side of the beautiful car and got into the passenger seat. Bucky slid into the drivers seat and the engine roared to life. </p><p>"Buck, how do we get down? We're on the eighth floor!" Peter questioned nervously. He didn't trust Bucky with his life and it was a possibility that Tony had some crazy route down to the streets..</p><p>"We drive through the window of course!" Bucky exclaimed, laughing at the expression on Peter's face.</p><p>"I'm joking! There's a car elevator." Bucky laughed, driving to a large elevator. Once the car had fit inside perfectly, Bucky shouted for Jarvis to take them to ground level. As they sped down to the ground, Peter thought about how different his new life was. Two weeks ago, he was living in a tiny and cramped apartment with two people who didn't care about him and no friends. Now he was rich, sitting in a Bugatti, in a 17 floor tower with 6 people who cared about him. The odds were looking better with this new life.</p><p>"Not so bad living here." Peter muttered, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, thinking Bucky wouldn't hear.</p><p>"That's what I said when I first moved in." Bucky laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruno Hernández was your average 13 year old who lived in central New York. He lived in a small apartment, with barely any money and a mother who was ill. People presumed he was bad because he was just a bad kid but he had a lot going on at home. His mother barely ever got out of bed because of her chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Bruno preferred to refer to it as her lung problems, he thought chronic obstructive pulmonary disease was a bit of a mouthful. He gave everything to his mother after what she did for him. She was the best mother ever and Bruno would do anything to help her or to make her better.</p><p>When he was four, a lot of crime and murder was going around mexico. Hate crime and racism was on the rise and as a Latino family, his mother and his father were getting more and more anxious. However, against their better judgement, they decided to stay in Mexico hoping that the danger would just go away by itself. How very wrong they were. Bruno was with his father when it happened. They were only going into town to go and get some vegetables for his mothers famous veggie soup. Bruno remembered the breeze and the uncomfortable feeling. Deep down, he knew something was going to happen. His father had gone up to the shopkeeper and picked out all of the vegetables they would need. Bruno knew the recipe off by heart himself and he vowed never to forget it. He was stood by a little truck, scuffing the floor with his shoe, like the bored four year old he was. He was thinking about going back home and watching his favourite program on their small TV that often broke when he heard the bang. It was so loud that he quickly clamped his hands to his ears and that still couldn't stop the ringing in his ears. When he finally opened his eyes, there was smoke everywhere and he couldn't see anything. Another blast went off right next to him, knocking him backwards onto his hand, twisting it out of shape. He had screamed so loud that a nearby man, who was taking cover, ran through the smoke and had picked him up as he sobbed.</p><p>The man had taken him to cover and Bruno was crying for many different reasons. Where was his father? What was wrong with his hand? What had just happened? The man shushed Bruno as he held him.</p><p>"Hush child! There may be gunmen nearby!" The stranger had exclaimed as quietly as he could. He pulled Bruno through multiple hallways and into a little room. The man pulled up a mattress on the floor and revealed a hole in the floor, big enough for Bruno. Just Bruno.</p><p>"What about you?" Bruno had asked, scared out of his wits.</p><p>"There isn't enough space for me. You deserve it. Just remember Juan when you are doing something to change the world." Juan had said placing wood planks over the top of Bruno and then putting the mattress in it's natural position. Bruno said a silent prayer for Juan while he was covered under the mattress. Obviously God wasn't on his side that day. He heard gunshots and Juan running into the room. Bruno held his breath. Gunshots echoed around the room, making Bruno almost scream. He managed to hold it in. A loud thud finished the attack, signalling that Juan was no more. A few drops of blood fell through the floorboards and Bruno almost burst out sobbing. He heard voices moving away.</p><p>"Do you think he was hiding anything?" A man asked in the distance.</p><p>"Nah, old man was a loner." Another voice said. Bruno cried silently. Once he was sure that nobody was there, he pushed up the floorboards and moved the mattress enough so that he could crawl out. He saw Juan's lifeless body lying there with three bloody holes scattered around his body and blood spilled all around him. Bruno looked at himself in the small mirror and sobbed. There was  blood pouring down his face and his hand was broken. He had cuts and bruised over his body but luckily it was nothing severe. He walked out of Juan's little home and out into the streets. Bruno felt like he was already dead. There were fires roaring in the distance and smoke everywhere, making it hard to breathe. Bruno looked into the lifeless eyes of all of the bodies, praying he wouldn't see his father's eyes. He saw his father from a mile away. He ran over. Half of his father's body was burnt and was like raw meat. He had a big cut on his forehead and cuts all over his body.</p><p>"Father!" Bruno shouted, sobbing.</p><p>"No, no, no! Not you! I can't lose you papa. My dear papa!" Bruno wailed, clutching onto his father's lifeless form. He had managed to trudge home, through all of the dead bodies and wreckage, to his mother, who was in hysterics. It was then she decided that she must get Bruno to a different place, anywhere else. She managed it through blood, sweat and tears. She trudged through muddy fields, wrecked cities, dead bodies, rivers filled with diseases and bogs just to make Bruno's life better. She had managed to get to America and she had gotten an apartment with the money she was given for her work. They still lived in that small apartment. A couple of weeks after settling in, his mother had started coughing extremely badly. It got so bad that she couldn't breathe so she went to the doctors. They diagnosed her with her lung problems and she took medication for it that made her tired and exhausted. They lived off benefits and had to be hungry some days. That's just how Bruno grew up.</p><p>Bruno had always heard of the phrase, falling in love at first sight but he never believed it to be real. Bruno used to be religious but after seeing his father and Juan die, he believed there was definitely no god. Oh how Juan would be ashamed of him now - getting kicked out of schools, getting into fights, flunking out of school and smoking. Well Bruno's life changed forever when he first saw Peter Parker. Bruno fell in love at first sight. That's when he knew for sure he was gay&gt; He had been suspicious of it for a while but he knew he was when he saw Peter. Peter with his beautiful auburn curls and brown doe eyes. He had been walking around town, hoping to buy some cigarettes when he walked past the hardware store and saw him. He was there looking at paint with some guy with long brown hair. Bruno was enchanted. He had to get closer. He walked casually into the shop and stood in the aisle next to Peter. Of course, he didn't know his name until he heard the man say -</p><p>"Peter Parker! You aren't painting your room like a vampire dungeon. Who comes up with that?"</p><p>Bruno laughed and said the word quietly underneath his breath.</p><p>"Peter Parker." He whispered, loving how it sounded in his mouth. He saw the man who was with Peter walk past him, with Peter trailing behind. He couldn't breath. When Peter was next to him, it felt like he was in heaven. Nothing else could be better. Once Peter was gone, Bruno longed for him. He thought about him for hours as he lay on his small bed in his small room. He decided to check Instagram to see if he had an account. To Bruno's luck, he actually did. He scrolled through the pictures of Peter drawing and posing at a skatepark. Then all of a sudden there were no photos. Nothing. He wondered what had happened to Peter. </p><p>He thought about Peter for the next few days and he almost passed out when he went to school on Wednesday and Peter was sat in his class, looking really nervous. He sat down in front of Peter and ruffled his hair up at the back. He was more nervous than Peter. He sat through form extremely bored. Their teacher (Mrs Barnham) was waffling on about some boring shit.</p><p>"Bruno? Are you listening to me?" Mrs Barnham said, looking irritating.</p><p>"Not now but I was last night when you were screaming my name." Bruno said, making the class laugh. He turned and saw Peter chuckle. He smiled and felt proud of himself. </p><p>"Stand outside now! I don't appreciate humour like that." Mrs Barnham shouted, pointing to the door.</p><p>"Are you coming out for round two?" Bruno said, as he walked out, making everyone laugh again. He stood outside, biting his nails for the rest of form until the bell rang. He saw Peter walk past him and he followed him down the corridor. He couldn't care less about Mrs Barnham. School found out about his problems at home and he was basically invincible and could do whatever he wanted. He saw Henry, the school bully, grab Peter with his friends and pull him into the bathroom. Bruno ran in after them. </p><p>"Henry! Let him go!" Bruno shouted at Henry.</p><p>"Get out of here faggot!" Henry shouted, punching Peter in the face. Bruno grabbed Henry and slammed him into the wall. Peter rebounded by trying to punch Bruno but he ducked, meaning Henry slammed his fist into the wall. Peter kicked free of Peter's friends and jumped over Bruno and kicked Henry backwards into a sink. Henry pushed himself forwards and was about to take Peter down but Bruno tripped him and Peter slammed him into the floor. Henry looked at them worriedly and ran out, presumably to another bathroom, where he could clean himself up. Peter looked at his bloody nose in the mirror.</p><p>"Sit on the sink. I'll help clean you up." Bruno said to Peter. Peter obliged and Bruno got some wet tissues and wiped Peter's nose. He chucked the tissue onto the floor.</p><p>"We worked well together." Peter said, jumping down from the sink.</p><p>"We did. I'm Bruno." Bruno said, sticking out his hand. Peter shook it.</p><p>"Peter." Peter said, smiling. </p><p>"Well Peter, It looks like we are gonna be friends." Bruno said, picking up his bag, smiling.</p><p>"That would be cool." Peter said. They both walked out of the bathroom and to their next lesson. They hung around all day and got to know each other. At lunch, Bruno took Peter behind the school and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. he took one out and lit it with his lighter that had a black skull on it.</p><p>"Want one?" Bruno asked, looking at Peter. Peter hesitated and then took one. Bruno lit it for him and Peter put it in his mouth. He coughed it out when he took the first puff but then he got good at it. It made him feel better.</p><p>"So Pete, where do you live then?" Bruno asked.</p><p>"Well I live at Avengers Tower." Peter said. Bruno stared at him in shock.</p><p>"No way! That's cool." Bruno said.</p><p>"Yeah. My mom was friends with Tony or something and when my mom died, I went and lived with my aunt and then my aunt died so I live with the Avenger now." Peter said.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout your mom." Bruno said.</p><p>"Yeah." Peter said. They were quiet for a bit just smoking their cigarettes.</p><p>"So what's Captain America like?" Bruno asked, putting his cig out and throwing it in the bin. </p><p>"He's alright I guess. He's more serious than the others." Peter said, copying Bruno with his cigarette. Bruno shrugged. Peter smiled. </p><p>He spent the rest of the day with Bruno and then walked to Happy's car with him. Peter opened the door.</p><p>"So I'll see you tomorrow then Pete?" Bruno asked, looking deeply into Peter's beautiful eyes.</p><p>"Sure." Peter said as he got into the car and shut the door. He was grinning.</p><p>"Who's that?" Happy asked, smiling at Peter's obvious happiness.</p><p>"Bruno." Peter said, watching him become smaller as the car got further.</p><p>"Oh so you talk to me now?" Happy mocked.</p><p>"Maybe I do." Peter said, laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy was relived when Peter finally stopped talking. At first he was shocked, he had never seen the kid talk this much but in the end he found it quite comforting, he liked hearing this little bundle of joy waffle on about lessons and school and 'the fight in the bathroom.' Happy had even agreed not to mention the fight to any of the other Avengers, which was actually quite nice for the usually tired and moody assistant. </p><p>"So Happy, are you like my person butler now?" Peter teased as he munched on a candy bar in the back of the car. Happy made a noise like a cat being strangled and stopped the car so abruptly that Peter lurched forward and whacked into the back of the passenger seat. Peter shut up a bit after that. They rode up to the front of the tower and both of them got out. Happy lead Peter through the front of the tower and to the elevator. He pressed floor 12 and waited awkwardly as the weird elevator music played through the speakers above them. Peter whistled and happy stared at his shoes.</p><p>"So do you have any family?" Peter asked, breaking the silence. Happy shrugged.</p><p>"I live on my own with my two cats." Happy said, already sensing that the annoying minor next to him was going to tease him.</p><p>"Oh how eventful! I bet you love your two little angels." Peter said, laughing at Happy. He sighed and held his breath, partly because he was worried he was going to smash Peter out of the elevator. Finally, after what felt like ages, the elevator stopped at the right floor with a ping. The doors opened and the pair walked into all of the Avengers sitting gravely on the sofas, like they were waiting for Happy and Peter. Pete frowned deeply. He thought that they were all meant to be back in a few more days.</p><p>"Hey, Pete! Come here!" Tony said, looking at everyone. Peter wandered over and plonked down next to Steve, who put his arm around Peter's shoulders, as if he was about to hold him back.</p><p>"Look, we are all splitting up for a bit, y'know to get out of the tower for work purposes." Tony, said. Peter wasn't fooled by them, something had gone wrong on the mission. </p><p>"I'm not stupid. What happened?" Peter snapped, making everyone jump. They weren't used to Peter actually talking, especially when they were all around. Peter looked around at them all and felt like something was missing. He couldn't put what it was together.</p><p>"Look, the mission didn't go as planned. We just need some time away." Tony said, trying to make it easier for Peter. He thought everything was going really well up until now. It was a shame that the mission went bad. Really bad. </p><p>"Well where am I gonna be?" Peter asked, sensing something was really wrong. Why did bad things always happen to him. Just as he was thinking he figured out what was missing. Where was Bucky? </p><p>"Where's Bucky?" Peter asked instantly. He had put all of his trust into Bucky and he wanted to know where his 'mentor' was.</p><p>Tony hesitated for a bit until Peter stood up.</p><p>"Where is Bucky!" Peter shouted, causing Steve to stand up and pull Peter back down.</p><p>"Look it's complicated Pete and it's not just Bucky who is going. Most of us are." Tony said, trying to steady the blow. He knew that Bucky had made Peter better and this was really unfortunate timing.</p><p>"Where's he gone?" Peter persisted, struggling against Steve.</p><p>"He had stuff he needed to deal with back home." Tony said, looking at Steve pleadingly.</p><p>"Like Hydra stuff?" Peter said, making everyone gasp. Tony dropped his phone. Bruce sighed loudly.</p><p>"I think it's best if we go." Clint said, standing up, looking at Tony sympathetically. </p><p>"Wait! Where are you all going!" Peter shouted, making them all stop.</p><p>"Peter, I've got to get back to my family. I'll see you soon." Clint said, ruffling Peter's hair and quickly heading to the elevator, not wanting to get in the middle of this. Bruce and Nat were next to go due to 'a new job.' Peter didn't believe any of it for a second. Finally Thor got up and leaned down to Peter, he pulled a golden chain out of his pocket with the Asgard emblem on it. He pulled it over Peter's neck.</p><p>"You are one of us now. I have to go home and deal with some things, don't forget about me!" Thor said, hugging Peter quickly before he hurried out of the Tower. It was just Steve and Tony.</p><p>"Well it's just going to be us for a while, Pete." Steve said, holding Peter tightly. Peter relaxed back into Steve and laughed.</p><p>"Don't worry, I was putting that on for show. I felt like they would feel bad if I didn't. I'm stilled pissed about Bucky, he was dope." Peter laughed, making Steve sigh.</p><p>"You're evil." Tony said, standing up and stopping in his tracks. Happy was still stood there.</p><p>"Why the hell did you watch all of that you creep!" Tony joked, startling Happy. Happy straightened up his suit and tried to act professionally towards Steve and Tony.</p><p>"I ... I watched that really ... bizarre thing because ... I thought you mi ... might need me." Happy stumbled, trying to act innocent.</p><p>Tony snorted.</p><p>"Yeah right. Go back to your cats Hap." Tony laughed walking off towards his lab. Happy swiftly left after bidding farewell to Peter. Steve still sat with Peter.</p><p>"So how was school Pete?" Steve asked, relishing the moment where he could be like an actual parent to Peter. Peter smiled and explained about his day and Bruno and all of his lessons. Steve listened, amused. It had been ages since he had someone talking to him like this and he missed just having a one on one with someone who actually cared and had fun in life. The past two years had been confusing and at time lonely, after waking up in the ice he was depressed and anxious in this new world and especially seeing as he knew nobody. He wasn't really sure what to do. He was happy that Peter had finally opened up and was talking to them. He was like a whole different person.</p><p>Peter had gone to his room after talking to Steve for a bit. He felt really happy after his first day but he also felt angry at Bucky for leaving him. He had held it in when he was talking to the others but now he felt rage creep up his spine and surface. He was furious. He put his trust into someone and they had left him. He tried not to think about it and turned his speaker on. He blasted his angry rap music and it made him feel better and less angry. He closed his eyes and let his music take him away to somewhere else. Everything around him was suddenly black and he saw May stood in the distance, with Ben behind her. They looked like they were scolding someone but nobody was there.</p><p>"Peter!" May shouted and out of instinct, Peter ran up to her, just like old times. He didn't notice the tears running down his face. He shook her when she didn't react to him calling her name out. He moved onto Ben but Ben just shook his head. He carried on shaking his head as ay shouted as someone who wasn't there. They were both shouting in disgust and Peter shrank away onto the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked forwards and backwards.</p><p>"I told you not to do that!" May shouted and Peter closed his eyes. He rocked harder and was finding it hard to breathe.</p><p>"Peter, why would you do that?" Ben asked, he wasn't angry, just disappointed. Peter sobbed.</p><p>Peter had had enough. He stood up and ran away from Ben and May. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to get away but they followed him wherever he went in this dark and musky hell.</p><p>"I told you not to eat shrimp and look what you do!" May shouted, reaching out and pushing Peter to the floor. Peter curled up into a ball as they shouted at him.</p><p>"We do everything for you!" May roared, slapping Peter.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry is the shit we give you not good enough!" Ben shouted, pulling Peter up. Peter screamed. He ran towards Ben and shoved him. Ben fell to the ground and moaned in pain. May was screaming as blood poured out of Ben's body. In the distance Peter could hear evil and remorseless voices hissing at him. They got louder and louder and Peter couldn't breathe at all. </p><p>Ping!</p><p>Peter opened his eyes. There was sweat all over his body and he felt lightheaded. His music had stopped which confused him and he was in bed. He groped for his phone before realising it was under his pillow. The phone stated that it was 2am in the morning. Peter must have fallen asleep. He also saw that he had a message on Instagram. That must of been what woke me up, Peter thought as he opened his Instagram, he swiped to his DMs and saw Bruno had texted him a few minutes ago. Peter smiled and texted him back.</p><p>Hey Peter. Found you ;)</p><p>Hey Bruno.</p><p>Whoo, always knew you were a bad ass. Wasn't sure you would be awake.</p><p>Haha, very funny. What are you doing up.</p><p>Talking to you dummy!</p><p>Well no shit Bruno.</p><p>Oooh, he swears as well.</p><p>I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.</p><p>Goodnight Petey-pie.</p><p>Your quite the comedian, night Brunie.</p><p>Peter smiled and put his phone on his bedside table. For the first time in forever, he was happy and had friends. He couldn't get the nightmare out of his brain, it was like it was hammering to get out but thinking about Bruno made it stay at bay. Peter smiled and drifted off into a dreamless and peaceful sleep. No more nightmares. Not for tonight at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please review and tell me what you think in the comments. I enjoy constructive criticism and i always try to work on my writing. Enjoy :D</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter almost jumped out of the moving car in his haste to get to school. He was excited and happy for the first time ever and he wanted to savour that precious feeling that he didn't get often. The pure happiness that he never felt after the passing of his much beloved parents. He longed for it, craved it even but he rarely ever got it. The ghosts in his head would hiss at him to not get too comfortable with this new and happy life as everything is cruelly snatched away from him in the end. He could never put trust into anyone, he didn't have the courage. However, Bruno was different. Peter had trusted him from the second he followed him into the bathroom and stood up for him after barely knowing him.</p><p>Peter ran up the steps of the school and smiled when he saw Bruno standing there, waiting apparently for him with his headphones on. </p><p>Peter called out his name but the music was so loud, Bruno could't hear him. Peter chuckled and snuck up behind him cheekily. He could see Happy watching him out of the corner of his eye, grinning. Peter waited a second before jumping on Bruno's back, making Bruno jump out of his skin. Bruno fell lightly onto the floor and his headphones fell out, causing music to blast out of his phone:</p><p>Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doing,                                                                                                                          'Cause what would they say                                                                                                                                                               If they ever knew                                                                                                                                                                              And so we're</p><p>I think we're alone now,                                                                                                                                                                There doesn't seem to be anyone around.</p><p>"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Bruno laughed as he hastily turned his phone. Peter laughed.</p><p>"Oh, would you of missed me? You seemed to be enjoying 'I think we're alone now.' weren't you Brunie" Peter teased, making Bruno shove him lightly. Peter just grinned even more, if that was possible. They headed off towards form, taking their time so that they could talk a bit first.</p><p>"So, do you wanna hang out after school? We can go to my house, or yours, whatever you want?" Bruno asked, nervously. This crush hadn't been good on him, he'd been up most of the night thinking about Peter and yet he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Peter glanced at Bruno. He didn't want Bruno to think he was a baby but he knew he had to ask Steve and Tony.</p><p>"I'm just gonna ask Steve ... to make sure ... y'know." Peter said, trying to lower his voice to sound bored but insanely cool. It kind of just made him sound raspy, like he had something stuck in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Oh yeah ... obviously." Bruno said, rubbing the back of his neck. Peter smiled and took out his phone to text Steve.</p><p>Meanwhile, (at Avengers tower) Steve and Tony were having a bit of a heated conversation about whether they should let Peter hang out with his friend after school.</p><p>"I think he should Tony. He needs to be a kid and that involves everything that comes with it." Steve said. He wanted Peter to go out with his friend and have fun like a normal kid.</p><p>"Yeah, but look what happened last time we were lenient with him. He ran away for gods sake!" Tony exclaimed, messing with some of his experiments that were laid out messily on his desk. He was unsure about what to reply to Peter with his request. Sure, it will help Peter's social skills and make him more happier, but what if he runs away again like last time?</p><p>"Tony, Fury told us to treat him like a normal kid and this is what normal kids do! Plus he knows about the rules and he knows that he can't mess up, he was so ecstatic to be going to school, there is no way he is going to mess that up!" Steve shouted, trying to talk some sense into Tony. Tony said nothing, he was lost in a deep thought, god he needed a break. </p><p>"Look, I just don't want to lose him again, it was way too close last time." Tony said, flopping down into a chair. Steve felt slightly sorry for him - after all, a lot of pressure was always put on him by Fury and most of New York. He always seemed so on the edge and Steve knew that Tony blamed him whenever something went wrong on the missions. Steve sighed and knew what he had to do. There was no avoiding it, this was the only way.</p><p>"Peter better be grateful." Steve muttered under his breath as he walked towards the corner of the lab, pushing a few tables aside as he moved, creating space in the middle of the large room. Tony eyed him curiously.</p><p>"I didn't want to have to do this Tony." Steve said, pretending to look intimidating. He looked upwards.</p><p>"Alexa, play Everybody by Backstreet Boys." Steve said, lifting his arms up to embrace the music. Tony stared at him in utter disbelief. Steve made sure that the volume was up at 100 before he let it play and the music blasted around the lab literally making the whole place shake. Tony sat there in shock as Steve bopped his head and did a weird dance with his feet.</p><p>"I challenge YOU, Tony Stark to a dance off." Steve shouted while doing some really chaotic dance moves, knocking things over everywhere he danced. He mouthed the words, making Tony burst out laughing.</p><p>"Fine, but you're going to lose." Tony shouted over the music, while standing up and starting to moonwalk.</p><p>They both danced crazily with absolutely no choreography and they were throwing out random dance moves left right and center. Thank god nobody else was home.</p><p>Steve pretended to punch Tony and he ducked and did a weird dance to it, they were both laughing hysterically. Tony did some break dance moves as Steve jumped around the lab, throwing stuff everywhere.</p><p>"Everybody!" Tony shouted.</p><p>"Yeah!" Steve shouted back, while he rolled his arms in time to the music.</p><p>"Rock your body!"</p><p>"Yeah!" </p><p>"Everybody!"</p><p>"Rock your body right! Backstreet's back alright!" They both shouted together, laughing as they danced in a weird circle together, throwing out the occasional Michael Jackson move. They laughed even more and soon they both couldn't control how much they were laughing and fell to the floor, clutching their chests and howling with laughter. They lay like this until the music stopped and Steve had finally managed to gain composure of himself when Tony said,</p><p>"You ready for round two?" They both burst out laughing again.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter and Bruno were sat eating banana sandwiches out the back of the school when Peter's phone buzzed.</p><p>"Oh awesome! Tony said I can come to your house." Peter said happily munching on his banana sandwich. Bruno fist pumped him and they both smiled. It was going to be fun, really fun.</p><p>"What time have you got to be back at the tower?" Bruno asked.</p><p>"Uhhh ... 8pm, so we got loads of time." Peter said, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah." Bruno said, getting up.</p><p>"You can show me the rest of your music collection." Bruno joked as he got up and walked with Bruno back to their next lesson. Bruno shook his head. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter was amazed by Bruno's room. Sure it was really small but his walls were covered in different posters from the 80s and his desk had old vinyls splattered across it. Peter saw Rick Nelson, Tears for Fears and Guns N Roses among the hundreds of bands plastered along Bruno's walls.</p><p>"I'm guessing you can tell that I like music and the 80s then." Bruno said, beaming at the admiration on Peter's face.</p><p>"Well no shit sherlock. Still it's pretty neat!" Peter exclaimed. That was when Bruno's mom walked in.</p><p>Peter tried not to gasp.</p><p>"Bruno! Who the hell is this? Joe is 'round and I told you I didn't want you in the apartment." The woman shouted, she had a white sort of powder all around her nose.</p><p>"Ma! What is that on your nose?" Bruno shouted nervously. Peter stood there dumbfounded.</p><p>"Just get the fuck out of here! If Joe sees you he will flip!" Bruno's mom shouted. She tried to seem intimidating but it just made her thin and pale face look like it was in pain. </p><p>Bruno ran out of the apartment and away from Peter. Being the good friend he was, Peter followed him in a brisk run and stopped when he saw Bruno crouched in an alleyway, crying. Peter walked to him and sat down next to him. He tried to hide his face because he was embarrassed of the tears spilling out of his eyes.</p><p>"Look I know that was weird but it's okay to let out your emotions." Peter said, trying to look down at Bruno, who was crying out loud.</p><p>"She's never like this. It's just when she started dating Joe she's like a whole different person and she always has coke around her nose and shit like that." Bruno sniffed, finally opening up a little. Peter just listened as Bruno talked. There are times when saying nothing is better than saying anything.</p><p>"And if Joe ever sees me he gets mad, like real mad and he ... hit me and made me bleed." Bruno sobbed as he lifted up his shirt to reveal many bruises and a few cuts spaced out over his chest. Peter tried not to but he couldn't help but notice Bruno's small muscles that were forming on his chest.</p><p>"Bruno, my aunt used to abuse me too, it's okay things are going to get easier." Peter said, showing all of his marks on his chest when May had hit him with whatever she could find, a couple of times it had been a metal wrench.</p><p>"It won't ever go away. If he goes so does she." Bruno said, looking at the ground sadly.</p><p>"I don't get what you mean." Peter said.</p><p>"When she's single and has no one there she retreats into her own little bubble and stays in bed all day. She doesn't speak or eat and then she gets really ill." Bruno explained as Peter felt more and more sympathy for him.</p><p>"That's really fucked up bro." Peter said. Bruno nodded at him and sniffed. He wiped his eyes as Peter made a decision. After a few seconds, he pulled Bruno into a tight hug and grinned as he felt Bruno soften in his arms. Little did Peter Parker know that he was slowly getting feelings for Bruno Hernandez. Little did he know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you are enjoying it so far, would love to see a few comments to see what everyone thinks :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had been at school for about a month when his and Bruno's relationship started to get a bit dodgy. Much to Bruno's dismay, nothing had happened between him and Peter and they had remained friends. He was okay with it though, he would make a move eventually when he was ready. Or so he thought. Everything changed one day when he and Peter were sat eating lunch in the cafeteria for once. They were sat there eating when a dark and pretty girl wandered over and started blushing.</p><p>"Look MJ I don't want to be in a relationship right now." Bruno said, laughing and trying to sound cool. Little did he notice Peter blushing next to him.</p><p>"Actually I was going to ask Peter if he wanted to maybe be my boyfriend ... you don't have to if you don't want to." MJ said, quickly adding the last part. Peter smiled, going red.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Peter said, not bothering to notice the look of horror on Bruno's face. He stood up and started walking off with MJ to her friend Ned, who Peter was already friends with from his science and math classes. </p><p>"See ya round Brunie." Peter said, linking hands with MJ. Bruno sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't speak - he felt like someone had ripped out his heart and smashed it into a blender right in front of him. Suddenly, he felt so much anger he just wanted to kill MJ, not Peter. She had snatched his Peter away from him and he felt extreme anger towards her. He stood up and threw his food to the floor, making the whole cafeteria stare at him. He stormed over to where MJ, Ned and Peter were sitting and stood there with his hands on his hips.</p><p>"You fucking bitch! What the hell are you doing ... you can't just swan in and take everything!" Bruno shouted while everybody watched in anticipation. MJ stayed quiet, Peter however looked angry.</p><p>"Don't you speak to her like that you fuck!" Peter said, feeling defensive of his girlfriend. Bruno was shocked but he wasn't going to give up.</p><p>"What you gonna do Peter? You just a little asshole!" Bruno shouted.   </p><p>"I'll fuck you up!" Peter shouted back, Bruno felt sadness erupt from his chest.</p><p>"No Peter! She can't just come and take everything, your mine. My Petey. I love you." Bruno said without thinking. Everyone stared in shock, including Peter.     </p><p>"Oh my God! Your a faggot!" A kid called Flash shouted. Bruno ran over and slammed his head into the table multiple times. He kept on punching him until a teacher came and dragged Bruno away while Peter just sat there. What the hell had just happened. Peter got up and charged to the office. He didn't want to deal with all of this right now, he couldn't deal with all of this right now - it was an emotion strain for him after everything. </p><p>He tapped furiously on the glass parting to the office and shouted.</p><p>"Miss! Call my parents right now! Tell them to get me out of here! Right now! Now, now, now!" Peter shouted banging on the glass; the woman looked petrified. Peter felt like he couldn't breath and his chest was going really tight, he gasped for air and fell down to the floor. He was having a panic attack. He struggled around on the floor and was grasping his throat, desperate for air, he needed to calm down. The office lady ran out from behind the glass and sat down next to him as he writhed around on the floor. She put her hand on his and talked to him until he finally calmed down. He was sat there with a glass of water (still holding the ladies hand) when Tony arrived. Tony crouched down in front of him and held his hands.</p><p>"You all right?" Tony asked, concerned. Peter didn't have the energy to speak and therefore just shook his head. Tony nodded and picked Peter up. He carried him to the car and laid him on the backseat and sat down next to him, Peter's head in his lap. Happy started the car up at a slow pace and Peter closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Tony rubbing his head and speaking soothingly to him.       </p><p>When Peter awoke, he was in Tony's arms, lying in Tony's big double bed. That wasn't the weird part for Peter - it was the fact that being in that position was alright, it almost felt normal. Peter thought it was quite nice. He snuggled deeper into Tony and tried not to think about anything that had happened at school, his brain hadn't processed everything yet and he needed to think about everything. Especially everything with Bruno which made their relationship even more confusing and awkward.  What was he going to do?</p><p>Tony shook Peter awake and he sat up in bed - he hadn't realised he's fallen asleep.</p><p>Tony smiled. "Woah, come on buddy, you're still in recovery. If I were you I'd savour it." Peter lay back down and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Tony just watched him and admired at how much he looked like himself. The same dark brown doe eyes and brown curls. Tony didn't want to admit it but he loved the kid already and it pained him that his own son didn't know who his father is when he's sitting right next to him.</p><p>"So what was the whole fainting spell about then?" Tony asked.</p><p>Peter shook his head. " I don't want to talk about it." </p><p>"Fair enough, but if you ever want to talk, you know where to come." Tony said, pulling Pete in closer. He was extremely happy when Peter didn't pull away but instead he embraced the hug.</p><p>Once Peter had gotten some pancakes down him, he felt a bit better and decided to go to his room. He plonked down on his bed and picked up his phone - twenty missed messages and three missed calls. Peter sighed and opened the different messages.</p><p>Ned: Hey Pete, you okay? A lot of shit went down earlier.</p><p>MJ: Peter, are you good? Just know I'm here if you want to talk.       </p><p>MJ: P.S does this affect our relationship at all?</p><p>Bruno: Pete, I'm so sorry.</p><p>Bruno: I was being a proper dick.</p><p>Bruno: Please forgive me Peter.</p><p>Bruno: Are you okay?</p><p>Bruno: Why aren't you answering.</p><p>Bruno: I got kicked out by the way.</p><p>Bruno: Mom and Joe are really mad.</p><p>Bruno: Why are you ignoring me.</p><p>There were a few more messages from Bruno like that but Peter ignored them. He didn't want to deal with them right now. He felt so sad, so depressed and so angry. He got up and locked his door, with an idea formed in his head. He went to his draw and pulled out his army blade, he knew it was wrong but it would make him feel so much better. He went into his bathroom (so he could clean the blood easier) and sat on the floor, crying.</p><p>May formed in his mind, shouting at him.</p><p>SLASH. One cut on his arm and the blood trickled down onto the tiled floor.</p><p>Ben was suddenly shouting at him and trying to hit him.</p><p>SLASH. Another cut. More blood this time.</p><p>Bucky was gone.</p><p>SLASH. His arm was covered.</p><p>And Bruno ...</p><p>SLASH. He started to feel dizzy.</p><p>Finally his mother and father, screaming in pain.</p><p>SLASH. And then darkness. Peter had passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter slowly awoke, everything was blurry for a second so he decided to lie on the floor. As he lay there solemnly, he started to feel guilty - he knew cutting was bad and he shouldn't do it, yet here he was lying in a pool of blood. The realization set in that yes, he'd been through some bad stuff and his life so far hadn't been perfect but this wasn't the way to let it all out, he couldn't cut himself or commit more self-harm every time something doesn't go his way. That was just childish and stupid.</p><p>He didn't want to get up but he knew that either Tony or Steve would most likely come in and ask him what he wanted for dinner and he couldn't risk them seeing him in this state. Sure, he'd grown towards Steve and Tony, however he wouldn't put it past them to lock him up again and he definitely didn't want to be in that musky little training room, whatever the circumstance. He knew he was probably being hyperbolic after everything that had happened but that was enough motivation for him to get up and strip off his bloody clothes. He swiftly dumped them under his bed and made a mental note to clean them once Steve and Tony had gone to bed. He sighed as he pulled out a beige towel from his cupboard and began to clean up the blood with it, this was especially hard as a lot of the blood has dried over the time he was idiotically passed out on the floor.</p><p>"Look at the messes you get yourself into Pete." He muttered to himself under his breath as he scrubbed the unforgiving floor.</p><p>He shook his head as he scraped dried blood with his fingernails and tried not to think about everything that had occurred. Bruno was really out of order and Peter knew that but somehow he felt bad about the whole incident - was he taking things too fast by getting a girlfriend? Peter genuinely liked MJ but he couldn't picture a life with her or having kids with her. Or was that just too forward of him?</p><p>"Just shut up Pete, you're only 12, you don't know what you're on about." He scolded himself, finishing cleaning the floor. He chucked the bloody towel under his bed with everything else and washed the faint pinkish colour off his hands; he was a very careful person.</p><p>Luckily, Tony and Steve didn't notice anything different with Peter as they sat and ate in an awkward silence. None of them really knew what to say and Peter wasn't really hungry so he pushed his food around his plate. Steve's vein twitched and Tony could tell he was already in a bad mood - probably something about Bucky.</p><p>"Peter, can you stop that, god, I have a headache." Steve said, rubbing his forehead, his vein twitching a considerable amount now. Peter shrugged and carried on pushing his food around his plate like a defiant little child. He couldn't be bothered to deal with Steve tonight as he was already exhausted from the day's events. He pulled his hood up which really annoyed Steve.</p><p>"I'm not kidding. And pull your damn hood down." Steve said, sighing. Tony watched apprehensively.</p><p>Peter glared at Steve. Tony sensed danger and quickly pulled Peter's hood down, making Peter growl.</p><p>"Jesus, just leave me alone." Peter muttered darkly, pulling his hood back up. This is when Steve finally snapped. He threw his fork down, leaned over and yanked Peter's hood down.</p><p>"If I tell you to do something, you better do it!" Steve shouted, making Peter jump up. Peter grabbed his plate and threw it at Steve, making it's contents spill all down Steve and onto his nice blue shirt. Peter turned and headed for his room, slamming the door behind him. He had finally had enough of being this 'good kid' and he decided to go out swinging. He reached in his closet and picked out his backup suit. His face glowed at the sight of his much beloved suit - this was all he had to keep him going for at least a year and the sight of it made him want to erupt in smiles. This suit was his comfort blanket and he felt so safe as he stepped into it. He was ready to go.</p><p>He locked his door and reminded himself to be careful. He didn't want to be caught. Not tonight. He clambered onto his bed and slowly climbed out onto the window ledge, making sure not to make too much noise. He looked at the beautiful city circulating below him and leaped into the night, admiring and savouring the rush of adrenaline surging through his body. All of the stress he had felt earlier disappeared into the night as he swung through the hustle and bustle of Manhattan on a Friday evening. He laughed aloud and waved to the locals below him. He was on cloud nine.</p><p>He swung around the city for ages, stopping to help an old lady find 22nd street who gave him a churro in repayment. As he sat on a building, munching on his churro, his mind wandered to his parents. What the hell had happened to them? He remembered the night his uncle had come in and sat down on his little racing car bed in their apartment. His face had been solemn, morose even. His uncle bowed his head and explained to a very young Peter that his parents weren't going to come home. He had sighed when the curious young Peter had dared to ask why.</p><p>"Their plane was faulty." Was all he said before he left the room to comfort his sobbing wife. Peter stayed up all night crying under his bedsheets and listened to his new caregiver's conversation from the living room.</p><p>"It is his fault. They were there so they could get rid of him because he is such a little shit!" May had said, causing Ben to rub her back soothingly. He shushed her.</p><p>"It's okay May. Karma will take it's toll." Ben said, wiping a tear from his cheek. May sighed.</p><p>"What if it doesn't, what if he stays a little shit forever. It would be really easy Ben, no one would ever know - we could say he was on the plane with them." May said, her face brightening a little.</p><p>Ben sighed again. "We can't risk it May. Don't worry, everything will sort itself out." May folded her arms.</p><p>That was the day May and Ben started hating Peter. That was when everything went to shit.</p><p>Once Peter had finished his churro, he continued to swing through the city. He was much quieter after thinking about May and Ben, they had left a hole in his heart that he just couldn't fill.</p><p>Peter shook his head. "This is what fucking trauma feels like" He shouted to himself, trying to laugh it off. He felt deeply uncomfortable.</p><p>He had no rhyme or reason to where he swung but Peter knew there was a reason he was sat outside Bruno's window. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was guilt but all Peter knew was that something bad was going on with Bruno. As Peter sat and watched sadly, Bruno sobbed on his little bed in his tiny room. Peter almost fell off the window ledge he was crouched on when Bruno's step dad (Joe) stormed into the room. Bruno cowered in the corner of his bed as Joe got closer with a menacing look on his face. Peter couldn't hear anything but he could tell Joe was shouting and Bruno was petrified. He gasped when Joe reached up and slapped Bruno across the face, leaving a big red mark. Peter desperately wanted to go in and help Bruno but he knew he couldn't. That would risk everything. Joe hit Bruno twice more and when he reached up to hit Bruno a third time, Peter noticed something metal in his hand, which slashed across Bruno's eye, making blood leak out of the sobbing boy and onto the bed. That was when Peter screamed and swung through the city so fast that everything was a blur. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>He had no clue how he managed to get back to the tower, take off the suit, put his bloody clothes in the wash silently and get into bed but Peter somehow found himself staring at the ceiling in his dark room. He was horrified by what he saw but even more horrified by the fact he hadn't helped Bruno. He was such a terrible person. A tear slipped down his cheek which turned into a fountain. He couldn't breathe properly but he managed to calm himself down enough to drop into a dark and dreamless sleep.</p><p>When he woke up, he refused to let his brain think about what he had seen the previous evening. He tried to convince himself it was just a dream and he was being a baby but deep down, he knew it was real. He wandered into the kitchen and refused to make eye contact with Steve. They were both still angry with each other.</p><p>"Tony, can you drop me off at the library this morning please." Peter asked, eating a pop tart.</p><p>"Sure, you'll text me when you're done, right?" Tony questioned, sitting at the table with his crossword and morning cup of coffee.</p><p>"Right." Peter said, going and grabbing his books and waiting for Tony by the door. At least if he was studying, he wouldn't be thinking about Bruno.</p><p>For the first part of the journey, him and Tony stayed silent. Tony stared at the road ahead of him and Peter bit his nails.</p><p>"Tony, can you give Steve this note for me while I'm at the library please." Peter said, handing Tony a piece of paper that was folded up and said Steve on the top. Tony opened it up and smiled as he read it.</p><p>"You're a great kid, you know that Pete." Tony said as they pulled up at the library. Peter grinned.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Peter said as he clambered out of the car. Tony laughed.</p><p>Peter sat and studied for a few hours, doing odd bits of history and maths when a boy who looked about 16 wandered over to Peter. He had nice blonde hair that was short at the sides and floppy at the top. Peter thought he was pretty good looking, you usually don't get guys like that in libraries. He stood above Peter and smiled a perfect smile with his pearly white teeth, he smelled really great as well, Peter was smiling.</p><p>"Hey, you study a lot." The boy said, still smiling, not much unlike a big and brave lion.</p><p>"I guess so." Peter replied shyly.</p><p>"Well I'm Skip. Skip Westcott."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just FYI, if you don't know who Skip Westcott is (an original in the comics) then I would recommend googling him for a bit of background history. Thanks for reading c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter includes some mature topics ( as stated in description and tags ) so I would advise reading with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter followed Skip out of the library without a care in the world, after all, Steve and Tony weren't expecting him back at the tower for another two hours - he had time to go and have fun with Skip. Sometimes Peter just needed to be twelve year old and this was one of those times. Skip turned around and grinned at Peter.</p><p>"My mom is out tonight, so I can show you my house." Skip said as he led Peter through numerous streets in New York, so many Peter couldn't keep track of where he was going. If Peter hadn't of been so naïve, he would've noticed that he had no idea where he was and it looked extremely dodgy. There were two men in leather jackets and tattoos standing and smoking as Peter and Skip walked past. Peter didn't take any notice of them. </p><p>Soon enough, Skip was ushering Peter through a door into a nice looking apartment, with a big open kitchen and living room. Peter noted that it smelt like lavender and something else he couldn't quite identify, the other thing was quite overpowering and Peter's eyes started to water a little. He rubbed them hastily.</p><p>"What do you think?" Skip asked, looking deep into Peter's eyes. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight of Skip's beautiful eyes.</p><p>"It's ... uh ... nice." Peter said awkwardly, he didn't really know what to say. Skip chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Well, we can go see my room, it's pretty neat." Skip said as he strolled through the little corridor that led to his room. Peter walked in and surveyed the room: it had a couple of movie posters plastered up on the wall, a little wooden dresser that was filled to the brim with clothes, a double bed in the corner with blue stripy sheets and a white door that presumably led to an en suite bathroom. It was nice enough. Peter walked looked at Skip who stared back at him.</p><p>"Here, Peter, let me show you something cool." Skip said, walking over to his dresser. He reached deep into the drawer, flexing off his big biceps, and pulled out a magazine. He handed it to Peter with a big grin. Peter gasped at what he was holding. Suddenly, he felt really uncomfortable and small in Skip's presence, he didn't seem sixteen anymore but much older, maybe even in his late twenties. He loomed over Peter creepily.</p><p>"Bet you've never seen pictures like that in a stuffy textbook." Skip said, lounging on his bed, watching Peter curiously.</p><p>"Uh ... no." Peter stuttered, not being able to breathe properly - he was scared and he suddenly felt like a little baby, he wanted Tony or Steve to swoop in and rescue him from this foolhardy mess he had gotten himself into.</p><p>Skip frowned at Peter. "Come sit with me Peter." He said, he didn't seem nice anymore, he wasn't asking, he was telling. Peter shuffled his feet and say awkwardly down next to Skip. His heart was pounding.</p><p>"You like science right Pete, conducting experiments and stuff like that." Skip said, placing his cold hand on Peter's. Peter shuddered.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Peter mumbled, moving his hand away. Skip noticed this and frowned.</p><p>"Come on Einstein, let's conduct a little experiment of our own! Let's see if we can touch each other like the people in the magazine." Skip said, shuffling creepily closer to Peter. </p><p>"Uh ... I have to ... um ... go." Peter said, standing up and heading for the door. Skip leaped up and grabbed his hand with an unbreakable grip. Peter pulled and it did nothing.</p><p>Skip put his face inches away from Peter's. "I wasn't asking." He growled under his breath. Peter was frozen to the spot. Skip dragged him over to the bed and threw him onto it stomach down. Peter closed his eyes.</p><p>Come on Pete, you're Spiderman.</p><p>His brain screamed at him to push Skip off but he lay there with his eyes closed. He just wanted it to be over. He felt Skip's hands on his waist and his breath hitched, why was this happening to him, why him again? Peter felt the elastic of his jeans fall down and he knew he was naked, there was nothing stopping Skip from snatching his innocence away. Peter felt like screaming as Skip's hand made it way further and further up Peter's body. </p><p>"Come on Spiderman! Push him off!" His brain screamed at him but his body refused to comply. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of something else. Anything else. Just not what was happening to him at this moment in time. Tears slipped out of his eyes as he felt Skip take his innocence away from him. It hurt, it hurt so badly and there was nothing he could do about it, for once, Peter had no control. He screamed as the pain got unbearable and Skip quickly clapped his hand over Peter's mouth.</p><p>"Not a word, Peter, silence." He growled into Peter's ear as he worked harder. Peter was sobbing but nobody could hear him. He was in Skip's lair.</p><p>"I think you've figured out I'm not a kid now Peter. How does it feel?" He teased, making Peter sob even more, if possible. Skip finished his inhumanly act and stood by the door as he gathered himself. Peter lay there, paralysed.</p><p>"Oh, do you want more?" Skip shouted, making Peter jump. He scrambled up and got into a decent state - minus his red puffy eyes and snotty nose. Skip grabbed his face and pulled him out of the room and to the front door.</p><p>"Baby little Peter. Oh boo hoo." He teased as he pushed Peter out of the apartment door.</p><p>"You will never tell anyone about this Petey else I will come and I'll cut you up into several tiny little pieces. Get the fuck out of my apartment." He shouted, shoving Peter backwards. He got up off the floor and refused to think about what had just happened, he was no longer an innocent person, that privilege had been cruelly snatched away from him. Clearly. It was at this moment that Peter had no idea where he was, he felt like curling up into a tiny little ball and crying, crying for Steve, crying for Tony and crying for Bucky. Then he felt anger, they were so protective about all of the stupid things but where were they just? Where were they when Skip had just fucked him off to his apartment? They weren't there for him!</p><p>Peter wandered aimlessly through the streets, hoping for a tiny ounce of hope that he knew where he was. HIs phone was at home and he knew he only had 20 minutes to get to the tower because he had glanced at a clock in a random apartment he had passed. Peter felt relief when he saw an old lady passing, walking her dog. He ran up to her.</p><p>"Excuse me, ma'am, could you tell me how to get to the big Avengers Tower from here?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, it's only around that corner. It will take you five minutes tops." She explained, as her dog barked at a cat that was prowling down an alleyway. Peter nodded and hastily thanked the lady. He ran around the corner and almost cried out in relief when the big tower loomed up above him. He ran inside and showed the receptionist his ID.</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his eyes as the elevator sped up to his floor. He rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Maybe it was just a dream." he said to himself as the doors opened, revealing Tony standing there in a Black Sabbath T-shirt.</p><p>"Boo!" he shouted, causing Peter to fall over and whack his head off the floor. Tony laughed and pulled him to his feet. Peter finally felt safe.</p><p>"Tony, you're going to kill him." Steve said, as he munched on a pop tart. </p><p>"Well Peter, bad news, you've got your spider ling tests due, so we gotta go and do them. What is it you call yourself, the spider or spider-boy." Tony asked, pulling Peter along to his lab.</p><p>"It's Spider-Man." Peter muttered. </p><p>Tony snorted. "Barely." A tear slipped out of Peter's eye but he wiped it away before Tony could see. Peter sat down on Tony's workbench and sighed. Today was the shittiest day in the history of shitty days. All he could think about was Skip's face looming above him, touching him and it scared him half to death and he couldn't get it to go away. He was trapped in his own mind. A slave to his thoughts...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve gotten a wave of writers block but here’s a small chapter while I get back into it. Thanks xx</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>Peter was completely submerged by the dark water. He was choking to death.</p><p>"I wasn't asking."</p><p>Peter swallowed the salty water, letting it overpower him. He could hear the thud of bedsheets in the back of his mind and it sickened him to the point where he felt like he was dying.</p><p>"Not a word, Peter, silence."</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>"No, not now … please god no." He muttered to himself. He was at the bottom of the lake, fighting for his life. He could see the surface in the distance and he kicked his legs, trying to propel himself to the surface - he carried on sinking. He pulled and pulled with all of his strength but he felt like he was being dragged down by some unknown force, a force that refused to let him survive. He was trapped in his own mind.</p><p>"Baby little Peter. Oh boo hoo."</p><p>Peter screamed in exasperation. He needed help.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Bruce, how much fucking anaesthetic did you give him. The kid sounds like he's fighting a war in there." Peter heard Tony say from afar. It wasn't clear, like Tony was the one underwater.</p><p>"Maybe he is." Bruce replied.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean smart-ass?" Tony questioned. Peter could feel Tony's weight next to him, which confused him.</p><p>"I'm just saying, if he was thinking about Leonardo DiCaprio before, then he's thinking about him ten times more now." Bruce said, scribbling something in a pad.</p><p>Tony laughed. " Well that is a shitty example. I prefer Brad Pitt so much more." He joked, making Bruce laugh. Peter could imagine the scene but he couldn't see it, all he could see was the darkness. He was scared, he could hear things that he shouldn't be able to - it was like an adrenaline rush.</p><p>Peter’s eyes snapped open and everything was blurry for a minute, he could tell he was in Tony’s lab. He felt relived - he was no longer surrounded by the darkness that seemed to engulf him on a daily basis. Phew. He got up out of the bed he was lying in and walked into the living area of the tower.</p><p>”Hey Pete, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Steve asked, pausing the show he was watching. </p><p>“I’m getting there.” Peter smiled, grabbing some food out of the draw in the kitchen. “I think I’m just going to go to my room and talk to Ned.” </p><p>“What happened to Bruno? He used to come over all the time and now we barely see him.” Steve said, making Peter stop in his tracks.</p><p>”He’s got some stuff going on with his mom, told him if he ever needs to talk I’m here.” Peter lied, walking into his room. </p><p>He flopped down on his bed and sobbed. Sobbed his heart out until he eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stared at the stats labelled in front of him. He was confused, excited and nervous all at the same time. How was this possible? Once Bruce had finished Peter's tests, Tony bid him farewell and waited for the results to pop up on his screen. He knew there was something up with Peter because no rational human being had random jets of green light bursting out of them. However, he didn't know what was wrong with Peter. He had come across a multitude of weird and abnormal things in his life but nothing quite like this. </p><p>The stats said that Peter had a mix of two cells that combined to make a twin cell and that doubled whatever was concealed inside of those two cells. Any other person would be fine but after the spider bite, Peter's cells had evolved to be better in every aspect the human mind could comprehend. Agility. Strength. Emotions. You name it. But these morphed cells were different. One of them was definitely a spider bite cell but the other one was green which was really unusual for the human body, even with a spider bite.</p><p>"Hey, Jarvis, what's that green cell in Peter's body?" Tony asked, hoping that he'd get an answer.</p><p>"That seems to be one of the infinity stones sir." Jarvis swiftly replied.</p><p>"What the fuck is an infinity stone?" Tony said, zooming in on the green cell, which was morphed with the spider bite cell.</p><p>"Well this one seems to be the time stone, which would explain why Peter could attain those bursts of energy. Really he was pushing himself forward in time a few seconds to build up force. It is very unusual. I'm not sure of the history of the time stones though sir." Jarvis explained.</p><p>Tony was quiet for a few moments.</p><p>"Do you know anyone who's had this stone?" </p><p>"The last known user of the time stone was Hank Pym and he was attempting to insert it in an insect." </p><p>Tony froze.</p><p>"Was he successful?" Tony urgently questioned.</p><p>"It doesn't say." Jarvis said.</p><p>Tony quickly stood up and ran over to his main computer. He scrolled through data base after data base until he found the manufacturers of Pym Technology. Boom. There was a full address labelled on the S.H.I.E.L.D website meaning that Pym must have had some kind of interaction or deal with S.H.I.E.L.D at some point.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Tony said, getting his mini suit in case he needed it.</p><p>He ran into the kitchen and grabbed his keys to his car. He couldn't decide if he should bring Peter or not. This could be dangerous but Peter may be vital in convincing Hank Pym to explain how and why Peter has the time stone morphed into one of his cells. He walked to Peter's room and opened the door. Peter was sat at his desk writing.</p><p>"Whatcha writing Pete?" Tony asked, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed.</p><p>"I came up with this super awesome idea for a story. It's going to be called cherry. Basically there's this dude who meets the love of his life but over time starts to lose his love because of a series of bad decisions." Peter explained, making Tony smile.</p><p>"Okay short stack, although that sounds great we're going on a little field trip." Tony said, standing up.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Peter asked, also standing.</p><p>"To meet some douche who made you the way you are." </p><p>"Oh, uhm, okay then." Peter said, following Tony. They both got into the elevator and waited in a bit of an awkward silence. Tony started texting someone on his phone. Peter scuffed his feet on the floor. He could hear voices in the back of his head.</p><p>Skip, skip, skip.</p><p>The silence was getting overwhelming.</p><p>Come on Peter. Let me show you my place.</p><p>Peter couldn't breath.</p><p>Just lie down and it will soon be over.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>Skip, skip, skip.</p><p>"Dad." Peter said, opening his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah?" Tony asked, looking away from his phone.</p><p>"I have something important that I need to talk to you about." Peter said.</p><p>"Oooh. Is it about a girl?" Tony asked cheekily.</p><p>"Uh no."</p><p>"Is it about a boy?"</p><p>"God no! Dad!" </p><p>"Sorry. Okay what is it?"</p><p>"Dad I was at the library ..." Peter started, but the elevator doors opened and there was a crowd of reporters in the lobby of Avengers Tower. They were all shouting at Tony, asking him millions of questions and snapping photos of him. Happy struggled through the crowd to where Tony and Peter were standing. Peter sighed.</p><p>"Sorry Sir. We couldn't hold them. Someone told them that Peter is your son and now everyone is going mad." Happy shouted apologetically. Peter grinned.</p><p>"God thats funny." Peter laughed.</p><p>Tony frowned. "What's funny?"</p><p>"The thought of you ever being my actual dad. I hate to break it to you but you're not really ... the dad type." </p><p>Tony and Happy glanced at each other before Tony broke the icy silence.</p><p>"I don't get why everybody says that to me. I'm not a child molester!" He joked.  Peter laughed.</p><p>Happy ushered them through the middle of the crowd carefully, making sure none of the reporters got too close to Peter or Tony. They finally managed to reach the car and they quickly got inside. Happy sat in the front and started the engine whilst Tony and Peter got settled in the back.</p><p>"Okay, where to Sir?" Happy asked.</p><p>"387 Ocean Avenue, Treasure Island." Tony said. Happy nodded and started the drive.</p><p>"So what was it that you were going to tell me in the elevator bud?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Oh ... it doesn't matter." Peter said, brushing the topic away. Tony shook his head.</p><p>"Are you sure? You seemed pretty shook up in the elevator."</p><p>"Nah, I'm all good."</p><p>They waited for about 25 minutes before they pulled up into a Victorian sort of house with a big driveway. Tony and Peter got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Tony knocked and they could hear some shuffling from behind the door. An old man opened the door.</p><p>"Hey, I'm looking for Hank Pym." Tony said, putting his arm around Peter's shoulders protectively. The old man stared them both down.</p><p>"Why are you looking for Hank Pym?" The man said.</p><p>"Uhm ... well i need his assistance.  Does he live here?" </p><p>The man looked at him again.</p><p>"Come in Mr Stark." The man said, making Tony freeze.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Tony said, stepping back a step.</p><p>"I used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D but I think you know that already." He said, his eyes glinting.</p><p>"So you are Hank Pym."</p><p>"Indeed I am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Peter were sat in an old fashioned living room, both holding a cup of tea. Hank sat down next to Peter and stared at them both.</p><p>"How alike you both look." He said, sipping his tea.</p><p>"Okay, coffin-dodger, but we're here for a reason." Tony said demandingly.</p><p>"I know that Mr Stark." </p><p>"I believe that you were once in contact with the time stone right." Hank nodded. "Okay well I think the tests you did worked." Tony declared. </p><p>"That isn't possible Mr Stark. All of my tests were unsuccessful." Hank remarked.</p><p>"Maybe most of them were ... but I can tell you that one worked." </p><p>Hank shook his head. "That's impossible. I don't know where you heard that."</p><p>"Peter, can you go and stand outside." Tony asked, staring at Hank still.</p><p>"My ... accomplice Scott is in the kitchen, you can go in there." Hank said. Peter placed his tea on the little table and walked into the kitchen. There was a man sat in there with tired brown eyes and brown hair. He looked up when Peter walked in.</p><p>"Who are you?" He said.</p><p>"I'm Peter." Peter said, sitting down next to Scott on the breakfast island.</p><p>"I meant it more in terms like, what the fuck are you doing here?" Scott uttered.</p><p>"My adopted Dad is talking to Mr Pym."</p><p>"Mr Pym, what a dick." Scott muttered, biting into a donut. Peter watched him.</p><p>"He does seem like a bit of an asshole."</p><p>"Finally! Someone who understands." Scott said, demolishing another donut. </p><p>"So what are you doing here?" Peter asked, picking up a donut and taking a considerably smaller bite from it than Scott. He sighed.</p><p>"Well it's complicated. I broke in here, stole this weird ant suit, the suit was fucking weird, broke back in to return it, got caught, got sent to prison, Hank broke me out and now he basically forces me to be Antman." Scott explained.</p><p>"Kind of random. I'm Spiderman." </p><p>"You? But you're tiny! How would you last in a fight"</p><p>"Let me show you."</p><p>"No, no, n-."</p><p>Meanwhile, back in Hank's living room, Tony and Hank were having a heated discussion. They were sat looking at a screen that showed Peter erupting in green bursts of light. Hank stared at it fixatedly.</p><p>"We can't be sure it's the time stone." Hank said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Actually we can." Tony held up the tests he had printed out earlier. "That is 100% the time stone. Inside of Peter, morphed into another cell." Hank shook his head.</p><p>"You know its real. You just don't want to believe it. Why not Hank? What are you hiding."</p><p>"Mr Stark, if you're accusing me of something then i-" Hank said, standing up and walking into the garden.</p><p>"I'm not accusing you! I'm looking for help. What the hell am I supposed to do with Peter if he does have an extremely powerful stone morphed inside of him!" Tony shouted standing up. Hank stopped and grabbed Tony.</p><p>"I can't help you! I can't be associated with you!" Hank shouted.</p><p>"Why not! Are you not going to help a child!" Tony roared.</p><p>"Because if he does have this stone inside of him, he is one of the most powerful beings on the earth! Then it's my fuck up!"</p><p>Tony stared at him.</p><p>"Hank, you can fix this. You only fuck up if he fucks up which is why you need to help him control this."</p><p>Hank thought about it for a second. </p><p>"Fine. But you're not to tell anyone. I'll be staying at the tower for YOUR medical purposes." Hank concluded.</p><p>"Okay, good. Go and pack a bag." </p><p>Hank walked upstairs and gathered a few of his possessions in a suitcase. He felt bad about what he was about to do but he knew it must be done, for the universe's sake. He pulled off a loose floorboard from the floor and pulled out a little phone.</p><p>"Hello, yeah, Steven, I've found the stone. Yes, I'm going to get it. It will be easy enough. Don't worry, I can handle this." He ended the call and put the phone back inside the floorboard. He picked up his bag and quickly reached for an old shoebox on top of the wardrobe. He blew the dust off the top of the box and opened it to reveal an old book.</p><p>"Ahh, the Book of Cagliostro." He said, as he shoved it to the bottom of his bag. He picked up his bag and headed downstairs where Tony was waiting with Peter.</p><p>"You ready to go?" Tony asked and Hank nodded. </p><p>Once they were settled in the car, Peter looked at Hank.</p><p>"What's going to happen to Scott?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Hank questioned.</p><p>"Well he said that you were forcing him to be Antman." Peter replied. Tony seemed mildy interested.</p><p>"Scott tends to bend the truth. He can go home and do whatever he wants. I'll be in touch with him sooner or later."</p><p>Peter nodded as they sped towards Avengers Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>